Dino sensei
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Dino buscaba a Tsuna pero por culpa de una equivocación acaba viendo a una joven desnuda.¿Cómo reaccionara Dino? ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Por qué el Cavallone no puede dejar de pensar en ella?¿Por qué ella huye de él? ¡Dinoxlectora! Pasen y lean
1. Equivocación

Bueno bueno bueno...¿qué tal? Esta vez les traigo un Dinoxlectora que de verdad espero que disfruten.

En la historia pongamos como que Dino tiene 20 en vez de 22 para que no sean 6años los que se lleven (tu tendras 16)

Disfruten!

* * *

Un día más. Todo normal. Levantarse, vestirse, peinarse, desayunar e ir al colegio. Todos los días la misma aburrida rutina. Llegar a clase, sentarse, esperar al profesor, tomar apuntes y a casa de nuevo. Siempre lo mismo.

-¡Ah lo sentimos! - se disculpó

Otra vez Tsuna había llegado tarde... Era de esperarse. Para ti todo empezaba a dejar de tener sentido pero claro si querías tener dinero en un futuro tenías que estudiar y pasar por toooda esa tortura.

Lo que no sabías era que ese día, ese preciiiso día, algo cambiaría en tu rutina. Algo inesperado que no creías que pasaría en tu vida de estudiante y mucho menos con cierto pelirrubio.

Estabas en la piscina de la escuela puesto que te tocaba esa clase. No te hacía mucha gracia esa clase ya que odiabas el bañador que os hacían llevar. A tu parecer te veías gorda pero en realidad te veías perfecta y muchas te envidiaban, pero tampoco es que se fijasen mucho en ti ya que siempre te metías antes de que te vieran o te tapabas avergonzada. Agradecías en esos momentos que el centro de atención fuese Sasagawa Kyoko, la idol del colegio.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien. La campana que daba finalizada las clases sonó y ya todas fueron al vestuario a cambiarse para poder irse a casa lo antes posible. Tu como siempre esperarías a que todas se fuesen para no tener que cambiarte delante de ellas. Te daba vergüenza.

-*¿No se cuantas chicas viéndose cambiarse? Paso* - pensabas

Ademas, no te gustaba que te viesen. Tu disimulabas siempre como podías tu cuerpo. No es que te desagradase, no ni mucho menos, lo que pasaba es que te acostumbraste ya desde hace tiempo. Tampoco es que tuvieses un busto súper grande, lo tenías normal, mediano tirando para grande. La cosa es que de pequeña el pecho se te desarrolló antes que a las demás y por no ser diferente, empezaste a esconder lo que tenías para aparentar desarrollarte al mismo ritmo ya que supuestamente a esa edad no deberías tener pecho. También estaba el hecho de que tu eras mayor que tu clase. Repetiste curso hace unos 2años debido a que te cambiaste de escuela porque se metían contigo pero a la escuela a la que tenías que ir no le quedaban plazas y tuviste que esperar un año sin hacer nada hasta que por fin te pusiste cambiar a Namimori.

-Bueno creo que ya no hay nadie - dijiste viendo a tu alrededor - Bien pues a cambiarse.

Empezaste a quitarte el bañador y cogiste una toalla para secarte. No había prisa al fin y al cabo era la última clase del día y nadie entraría de la nada.

_En otro lugar_

Las clases finalizaron y Dino se cambió su ropa que usaba de profesor a su chaqueta verde que siempre usa. Guardó las gafas y salió directo buscar a su hermanito.

Se encontró a Kyoko y le preguntó por la última clase que tuvieron.

-Ah estuvimos en natación - contestó la chica alegre que tenía el pelo un poco mojado

Dino le agradeció y fue a buscar a Tsuna

-De verdad debe tardar mucho en cambiarse...jaja seguro que esta con los otros y se entretuvo. O es posible que Reborn le este haciendo que siga practicando. No sería de extrañar.

El Cavallone estaba tan distraído que no se fijo en que en vez de entrar al vestuario de chicos que era donde debía estar Tsuna, entró al de chicas.

_Contigo_

Te estabas secando con la toalla tranquilamente. En ese momento Dino entró y te vio.

-¡! - se queda inmóvil

-¿? - te das cuenta de su presencia y al instante te tapas con la toalla

Tenías ganas de gritar pero nunca gritabas, ni siquiera en las montañas rusas que siempre te aguantabas las ganas aunque pensases que te desmayarías y para desahogarte sonreías pero...esto era distinto.

-*Tierra trágame* - pensaste

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... - se sonroja

\- ...pe..pervertido

-¡! - sale de su trance - ¡Ahhhh perdón perdón! No tenía intenciones de verte desnuda. Lo siento - se gira para no verte

\- ...*¿Qué hace?¿Es que acaso no se va a ir?*

\- ...¿Ya te has cambiado?

\- ...¿Cómo pretendes que me cambie contigo ahí?

\- Pe..pero si no estoy mirando - dijo girándose para replicarte

-¡No te gires pervertido!

-¡Ahhh lo siento! - se volvió a girar tapándose los ojos.

-*Dios...ok (T/N) cálmate cálmate... respira hondo... Inspira...expira...* - cerraste tus ojos - *Inspira...expira...*

Dino por curiosidad de saber lo que hacías se giró a verte. Ahora que podía apreciarte bien noto que tenías buen cuerpo.

\- *Aunque no es solo su cuerpo, sino que ella en si se ve preciosa... No se porque pero verla así me da ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla...Espera¿en qué estoy pensando?*

Justo cuando ibas a abrir los ojos de nuevo, Dino volvió a girarse para que no vieses que te había estado viendo

\- Ok...¿qué haces aquí?

\- V..venía a buscar a mi hermanito

-¿En el vestuario de las chicas?

-¿Qué?

\- Este es el vestuario de las chicas, el de los chicos es el otro. Te has equivocado.

\- A..ahh... lo siento. Bueno entonces yo me voy... gracias esto...¿cómo te llamabas?

\- (T/N)

\- Ah es verdadera (T/N). No se como se me ha podido olvidar jeje. Bueno adiós - se larga corriendo

-*Si nunca antes le dije mi nombre ¿cómo es que dice que se le olvido? Va da igual*

_Mientra con Dino_

-Aah Tsuna. Menos mal esta vez no me he equivocado.

\- Dino-san ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Olle caballo salvaje ¿y eso? - preguntó Gokudera

\- ¿? - se fijo donde Gokudera dijo y se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección - ¡Ah! Maldición *Que vergüenza. Espero que (T/N) no se halla fijado*

* * *

Bueno ese es el cap

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Creen que Dino es un pervertido? ¿Me dejan review? Creo que más o menos era así como me lo imagine la primera vez... es posible que se me olvidase contar algún detalle y eso pero no importa.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	2. Sueño

Wea...aquí el segundo capítulo. Realmente espero os guste.

Disfruten

* * *

_Sueño_

Dino estaba solo y empezó a ver a su alrededor ya que todo era oscuro. Escuchó un ruido y se giró, entonces todo el entorno cambió. Ahora se encontraba como en el día anterior en el vestuario de las mujeres.

-*Q..que raro*

Se volvió a girar y te vio.

-¡Kyaaa! Pervertido - dijiste tapándote con una toalla muuuy corta que apenas tapaba nada

-L..lo siento - se sonroja y se gira - De verdad no era mi intención volver a verte así...

-...

-...

-E..esta bien no importa...

-¿?- se gira a verte y te ve sonrojada - *adorable*

-S..si eres tu quien me ve no hay problema

-¿Q..qué? - se sonroja

-Confío en usted sempai

Te quitas la toalla para empezar a cambiarte

-A..ahh espera espera. No te quites la toalla - dice más que sonrojado tapándose los ojos

-¿Por qué no sempai?¿Es que acaso...l..le doy asco?

-N..no es eso - dijo quitándose las manos de los ojos para verte - e..es todo lo contrario. E..eres muy bonita y no se si puedo controlarme

-¿Controlarse? - preguntaste inocentemente, llevando un dedo a tu labios y ladeando la cabeza a un lado, haciéndote ver adorable

-*M..mierda es perfecta*

Dino trago saliva y desvió la mirada al suelo para evitar verte y así no hacer ninguna estupidez que pudiese fastidiar todo,pero eras demasiado adorable y le costaba no verte.

-Sempai ¿por qué no me miras?

-...no quiero hacer ninguna estupidez...

-No se preocupe sempai, estoy segura que no harás nada malo. Además s..si eres tu no importa

-¡! - se gira a verte asombrado

-Usted siempre sera mi sempai - dijiste sonriendo y con un leve rubor

-*Ok ya no aguanto más* Lo siento...

\- ¿? - fuiste a verle pero te encontraste que estabas entre él y la pared - ¿Sempai?

Dino empezó a besarte apasionadamente mientras te pegaba más a él. Pudiste notar su erección chocar con tu sexo a lo que soltaste un gemido y Dino aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Levanto una de tus piernas mientras empezaba a besar tu cuello hasta llegar a alguno de tus senos.

-A..ah~ sempai

-(T/N)... - volvió a besarte - ya no puedo más...

\- Esta bien - dijiste desabrochando su pantalón a lo que te ayudó

\- Procurare no hacerte daño

\- Gracias sempai

_Realidad_

Dino se despertó de golpe y se incorporó. Estaba sudando y tenía el pulso acelerado.

-U..¿un sueño? - dijo tocándose la cabeza -(suspira) solo fue un sueño...

En ese momento se fijó que tenía una erección.

\- Ahh - rápido se levantó y se fue al baño para darse una ducha fría

_Contigo_

Esa mañana te levantaste con algo más de sueño pero tenías que levantarte para ir a la escuela. Por suerte siempre te despertabas 2horas antes de que las clases comenzasen para por si surgía algún improvisto o como en esos casos dormir un rato más. El problema era que no podías seguir durmiendo ya que no entendías el sueño que habías tenido hace un momento.

-¿Por qué coño había monos? De verdad.. era como "El amanecer del planeta de los simios"

El sueño que habías tenido era como que había una enfermedad en la que había zombis y había un tipo de parte segura en la que solo había monos y todos machos por lo que querían viola..digo reproducirse contigo, sobretodo un mono que era algo más grande que los demás y era amarillo (si amarillo cosa rara, muuuy rara a tu parecer) y era el que más quería...reproducirse.

Era un sueño muy raro por lo que buscaste en internet si tenía algún significado aunque lo dudabas.

-"Soñar con monos es signo de sabiduría"...Ja ya claro. Ojala fuese eso...(suspiras)Creo que ya va siendo hora de alistarme para ir a clase.

Te alistaste y fuiste al colegio. Por el camino ibas pensando en el mono amarillo de tu sueño

-*Que raro, debe ser por ver el ova de Gintama 2015... Bueno sera mejor no pensar en ello*

Te dirigiste a tu clase. Cuando ibas a entrar viste que tu profesor había llegado a la vez que tu

-¡! - se para al verte - (T..T/N)... - se sonroja al recordar su sueño

-¿?¿Qué? - le preguntaste sin entender

Entonces te fijaste bien en él. Su pelo, su sonrojo y sus ojos...

-¡Ahh!¡Eras tu el de ayer! - dijiste al reconocerle

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

\- Como para fijarse en algo tan tonto

-Esto..

\- Maldito mono violador - dijiste comparándolo con el mono de tus sueños y entraste a clase

-*¿Mono violador?¿Dónde?* - mira a los lados buscando algún mono - *No hay ninguno... Espera,¿se refiere a mi?* - se quedo petrificado al entenderlo

\- Dino-san hola - le saluda Tsuna llegando - ¿Eh?¿Estas bien? - pregunta al verle de esa forma

-¡Tsuna!Dime ¿Crees qué soy un mono violador? - dice tambaleando al nombrado mientras lloraba estilo anime

-¿Qué es este alboroto? - preguntó Hibari llegando

-¡Kyoya!Dime¿piensas que soy un mono violador? - pregunta girándose a verle

-¿Eh? A mi qué me cuentas. No me importan tus estupideces, solo dejad de hacer ruido o os morderé hasta la muerte

\- Dino-san vamos - le dijo Tsuna intentando calmarlo

\- Esta bien... - dijo con un aura depresiva entrando con Tsuna a clase - Buenos días...

\- Buenos días Dino-sensei - dijeron muchas al verlo

Tu te tapabas con la mano para que no te viese

\- *Esto va a ser eterno* - pensaste

Dino empezó a pasar lista para ver si alguien faltó ese día

-(T..T/A) (T..T..T/N) - se sonroja

\- *Joder por qué tiene que tartamudear cuando llega a mi nombre ¿Y ese sonrojo?De verdad...* (suspiras) Presente

-... - se queda viéndote y se sonroja aún más

-*¡Mierda no te sonrojes maldito estúpido!*

Muchas te vieron con odio. Tsuna fue el que avisó a Dino para que salga de su trance y continuase. Las clases se te hicieron eternas y más si cada vez que Dino tenía oportunidad te veía de reojo.

\- Dino-sensei ¿no teníamos que entregar un trabajo hoy? - pregunto una alumna

\- *Mierda el trabajo* - pensaste

-A..ah es cierto, gracias por recordarmelo. Bien pues entregadme los trabajos

Se puso a recoger los trabajos

-*Joder joder...¿qué hago?* E..esto...

-¿?¿Qué pasa (T/N)?

-S..se me a olvidado... - dijiste tímidamente, cosa que hizo que Dino se ruborizase

-E..esta bien, no importa - dijo sonriéndote

-*Menos mal...que alivio*

\- Tsuna y (T/N) puesto que se os ha olvidado el trabajo os quedareis en el receso. Estaré en el aula de profesores asique me venís a buscar.

-*¿Qué?*

\- De acuerdo - dijo Tsuna con un aura depresiva ya que seguro Reborn le mataría por haberse olvidado de realizar la tarea

* * *

Bueno ¿qué opinan? ¿Dino es demasiado pervertido?(perdón si no les gusta que sea así) ¿Es un mono violador? Espero les gustase.

Nos vemos

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	3. Ayudando

El tercer cap del pervert..digo de Dino...

Bueno pues nada disfruten

* * *

El receso comenzó y te levantaste de tu sitio resignada

-*Ahora lo de estúpido mono...*

-(T/N)-chan - te llamó Tsuna - tenemos que ir a buscar a Dino-san

-Si si lo se, no me lo recuerdes...

\- Vamos

Seguiste de mala gana a Tsuna y llegasteis donde Dino os dijo que estaría

\- Con permiso - dijo Tsuna entrando

Tu imitaste su acto pero sin decir nada

\- Ah hola Tsuna - le saluda feliz Dino. Luego se fijó en ti que estabas viendo el suelo para no verle - (T/N) hola

\- ... - levantaste la vista - ...hola... - dijiste fría

\- Venga venir acercaros

Tsuna se acercó a Dino y tu te quedaste en tu lugar

\- ¿(T/N)-chan pasa algo? - te preguntó Tsuna

\- N..no...

Te acercaste pero cogiendo a Tsuna de los hombros para usarlo como escudo y para que Dino no te vea. Tsuna no le dio importancia ya que pensó que seguramente te gustaba Dino y te daba vergüenza.

\- *Adorable* Bien en un principio tenía pensado que acabaseis el trabajo pero tengo una idea mejor. Si me ayudáis no hace falta que lo hagáis

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntaste emocionada por no hacer el trabajo y soltando a Tsuna

\- S..si - dijo sonrojado al verte alegre

\- Gracias - le sonríes feliz

Dino se sonrojó más al ver tu sonrisa

\- Dino-san ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

\- ¿Eh? A..ah si pues... mira tenéis que ordenar esto por curso y clase. Aquí pone de donde es cada documento - te dijo - Y luego que me ayudéis a rellenar esto

\- Ok - dijiste poniéndote a ordenar lo que dijo

Mientras tu ibas ordenando Tsuna iba rellenando lo que Dino había dicho y ya de paso conversaban entre ellos

\- Ah, si queréis podéis tomaros un descanso para tomar algo

\- De acuerdo

\- (T..T/N) puedes dejar eso y descansar un poco

\- Aún no he acabado. He ordenado ya eso pero aún me queda esto

\- *Es mucho* Venga venga - se levanta y va donde estas tu - deja eso - dice poniéndose detrás tuya y cogiéndote de la mano para que dejes de trabajar

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo al igual que tu pero rápido te alejaste y le tiraste los papeles que tenías en la mano a la cara

\- Creo que aceptare el descanso - dices largándote rápido de ahí

\- D..Dino-san ¿estas bien?

\- S..si, no importa yo mismo me lo he buscado - dice agachándose a recoger los papeles

\- Deja que te ayude

\- No, no importa. Tu ve a tomar tu obento. Ya me ocupo yo de esto

\- Esta bien... - se va

Dino se puso a ordenar lo que quedaba. Pasado un rato volviste

\- Con permiso... - dijiste entrando

\- ¿(T/N)? ¿Q..qué haces aquí?

\- Ya hice lo que quería y como no he acabado de ordenar pues he venido a terminar - dices poniéndote al lado de Dino

\- N..¿no has tomado nada?

\- No es necesario... ¿¡Qué has hecho, has juntado lo que ordene con lo que no!?

\- ¿Eh? A..ah... jaja no me fije - dice rascándose la nuca

\- De verdad eres un inútil. Trae - te pones a ordenar

\- Esto... no hace falta que sigas em... ¿por qué no comemos un poco? Venga te invito de lo mió

\- Eso suena mal, mono

\- ¡Ahh...! N..no me refería a eso... quería decir..

\- Se a lo que te referías...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No me fío. No creo que cocines bien

\- Ah no te preocupes, no lo he hecho yo, lo ha hecho mi familia

\- ¿Qué eres, un niño? - dices viéndole por el rabillo del ojo y luego volviendo a ordenar

Dino ante lo que dijiste se avergonzó y cuando iba a negarlo sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el receso

\- Ya he acabado - dijiste - Y no vuelvas a desordenar mi trabajo - te largaste

Como ya todo estaba acabado y Dino no tenía que dar clase en ese momento, decidió ir a ver a Hibari

\- Hola Kyoya - dijo entrando como si nada al comité

\- Caballo salvaje no entres sin mi permiso

\- Ah cierto, perdón

\- Hum...¿Qué quieres? - dice volviendo a los papeles de hace un rato

\- Solo venía a ver que hacías. Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer... - dice sentándose en el sofá - ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

\- Paso...

\- ¿Por qué? - dice comiendo

\- Ten cuidado de no ensuciar o te morderé hasta la muerte

\- A..ah... no te preocupes luego lo limpio

\- Hum...

\- Aaah Kyoya eres muy aburrido ¿No quieres hablar de algo?

\- Estoy ocupado

\- Pero yo quiero hablar. Mira te cuento lo que me a pasado

\- No me interesa

Dino hizo un puchero mientras Hibari le seguía ignorando

\- Venga Kyoya necesito tu ayuda

\- ... - para un momento y ve a Dino - (suspira) ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Me ayudaras? - dijo alegre

\- No he dicho eso. Además si quieres que te ayude me deberás una batalla

\- Aaaa...¿es obligatorio?

\- Si

\- Esta bien

\- Hum... adelante te escucho

\- Pues... a ver...¿qué te cuento?

\- ¿No tenías nada pensado?

\- No es eso, es solo que no se como empezar...emmm... hay una alumna que... emmm... es algo linda pero su actitud no es muy agradable... ¿se parece a ti?

\- Ignorare que me acabas de insultar

\- No es eso, es que es algo fría conmigo

\- ¿Y?

\- Quiero que sea más amable. Que se abra conmigo. Hombre ya se que la vi desnuda y eso pero tampoco es para ser así...

\- Espera ¿viste desnuda a una alumna?

\- E..emm...

\- Caballo salvaje - saca sus tonfas - te morderé hasta la muerte

* * *

Creo que caps son muy... bueno da igual

Espero les gustase. Hasta el prox cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


	4. Posesivo

Bueno... pues aquí el siguiente cap

Disfruten

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es?

\- ¿Quién? - dijo tirado en el suelo con algunos golpes

\- ...quién va a ser. La herbívora

\- Kyoya no sabía que te interesaba ese tipo de cosas

\- No me refiero a eso. Te pregunto por su personalidad

\- Hummmm. Pues es algo seria... y... ya

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...¿Ya esta?

\- Si...

\- ...ok pues déjala y listo

\- A pero eso no me ayuda, si la dejo no me podre acercar a ella

\- Pues olvídate de ella

\- Pero..

\- ¿Te gusta? - dedujo

\- ¿Eh? - se sonroja - P..pero qué dices Kyoya. Jaja cl..claro que no...

\- ...

\- Venga Kyoya necesito que me ayudes

\- Tu sabrás. Se tu mismo es lo único que te puedo decir... y que no seas pervertido

\- N..no soy pervertido

\- Lo que tu digas - le ignora - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ahí tirado?

\- Ah pues... - se levanta

\- Cierra la puerta al salir - le echó indirectamente

Mientras tu estabas en clase y tenías un mal presentimiento. Acabando ya la siguiente clase te mandaron a leer una cosa

\- *Mieeerda por qué yo...*

Empezaste a leer y mientras leías, la puerta del aula se abrió pero el profesor te indicó que siguieras

-~-Dino pov-~-

Después de que Kyoya me echara fui a preparar algunos papeles

\- Oye Dino ¿puedes ir a entregar esto a el de física?

\- ¿Eh? A claro ¿dónde esta?

\- Debe estar dando clases al salón 2ºA

\- Ok - cogí los papeles

Cuando llegue toque a la puerta y entré para decirle al profesor que le venía a entregar unos papeles pero me quede callado al ver que (T/N) estaba leyendo asique esperé a que acabase. La verdad no sabía que leía tan bien, tiene una voz muy bonita y dulce... no como cuando me habla...

\- ¿Qué quieres? - me preguntó el profesor una vez que (T/N) acabó

\- A..ah vine a entregarte esto

\- Ah si gracias

\- B..bueno entonces me voy

Me iba a ir pero tropecé y me caí de cara. Que vergüenza seguro que (T/N) me ha visto...

-~-Fin Dino pov-~-

\- *Patético* - pensaste al ver como Dino tropezaba y caía

\- ¿Esta bien? - le preguntaron

\- S..si...ja ja lo siento

Se giró a verte y al instante se levantó para salir corriendo avergonzado

\- *¿Qué acaso es un niño?* - notaste que unas compañeras te veían entre curiosidad y envidia - *Fantáaastico... gracias mono violador* - pensaste con sarcasmo

Cuando ya finalizaron las clases y estabas saliendo de tu salón te encontraste a Dino pero pasaste de largo como si no lo hubieses visto

\- (T..T/N) - te llamó

\- *Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo...*

\- Espera (T/N) - dijo sigiendote

\- (suspiras) ¿qué? - le dices seria - ¿No ves que tengo prisa?

\- A..ah perdón no lo sabía...

\- Como sea ¿Qué quieres?

\- Disculparme por lo de hoy...

\- ...ok

\- ¿Me perdonas? - pregunta alegre

\- Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Algo más?

\- Bu..bueno... ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- Paso

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres un mono violador - ante eso lloró estilo anime - Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

\- Ah espera entonces deja que te ayude

\- No

\- Vengaaa - dice siguiéndote

\- ... No me sigas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no - dijiste sonrojada

\- *Kawaii...*

\- ...m..mira dejo que me acompañes a casa si dejas de seguirme en estos momentos

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo emocionado

\- S..si pero no me sigas

\- Ok pero qué vas a hacer

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo... voy a ver a alguien - lo último lo susurraste pero Dino lo llegó a oír - Espera fuera - te vas

\- *Va a ver a alguien... pero... ¿por qué se a sonrojado? ¿No ira a ver a algún chico no? ¿O si? ¿Le gusta alguien?... es cierto que no le pregunté si tenía novio... pero a su edad no debería*

Una vez acabaste lo que querías hacer fuiste a buscar a Dino

\- ¡Hey mono violador! - le llamaste

\- (T..T/N) no me digas mono violador

\- Pero si te queda genial

\- No es cierto - dijo serio

\- ...como sea - desvías la mirada - Vamos - empiezas a caminar

\- Espera - te coge de la muñeca

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¿A quién has ido a ver?

\- ¿Eso a ti qué te importa? No es de tu incumbencia

\- ¿A quién has ido a ver? - te repitió la pregunta

\- Tsk suéltame - intentas zafarte de su agarre

\- ... - te suelta - lo siento...

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Primero no tengo porque decirte con quien me veo o dejo de ver

\- Lo se...lo siento...es que... no es nada... Creo que es mejor que vuelvas sola a casa, no quiero molestarte más - se empieza a largar

\- *¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Primero no para de insistir en venir y ahora dice que me valla sola? ¿Por qué actúa de una forma tan contradictoria? Bueno supongo que es mejor así, total qué más me da ese mono violador* ... (suspiras) no lo entiendo...

* * *

Fin del cap 4. ¿A quién vas a ver? ¿Dino estaba celoso? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ok no se me ocurre mis estúpidas preguntas para dejar suspense asique ya paro.

Weeee pues nada, lo de siempre, espero les gustase y hasta la prox

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	5. Hibari

OK pues nada el siguiente

Disfruten

* * *

-Waaa Kyoya la he fastidiado – dijo llorando estilo anime

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que soy un idiota, eso ha pasado

\- Valla novedad…

\- Kyoya – le replicó – No es mi culpa, bueno en parte si…

\- ¿Qué has hecho…?- Pues… je je … emmm… le exigí que me dijera a quién fue a ver…

\- … (suspira) ¿Y?

\- P..pues actué de manera muy impulsiva y pues…

\- …¿Por qué le exigiste que te contase a quién fue a ver?

\- Porque se sonrojó cuando dijo que tenía que ver a alguien

\- Celos

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estabas celoso

\- ¿Q..qué dices? – dice sonrojado – s..solo es… ok vale tu ganas son celos…

\- Hum… ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Hacer que desaparezca de este mundo – susurra

\- Me refiero con la herbívora

\- Ah pues… no estoy muy seguro

\- …prueba a ser sincero y..

\- ¡Eso es! Gracias Kyoya te debo una – se larga corriendo a buscarte

\- …

En los 5 minutos que daban para que empiece la clase decidiste por una única vez salir a tomar un poco de agua pero…

\- (T/N)

\- Oh Dino-sensei

\- ¿sensei?

\- Sí, me dijiste que ya no te llamase mono violador ¿no?

-A..ah sí…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Es cierto. Quiero que seas mi amiga – te dijo sonriendo

\- Imposible

\- ¿Quéee…? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me interesa ser amiga de nadie y menos de un profe

\- A venga no seas así. ¿Por qué no eres más así? – dijo imaginándose una tu sonrojada y tímida diciéndole sempai (como en su sueño) a lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

\- Paso. No sé qué tonterías te estas imaginando pero ni en tus mejores sueños

\- Bueno… *si te contase yo mis sueños…* Pero sempai si puedes decirme ¿no?

\- No

\- Por qué

\- No quiero un sempai tan estúpido y pervertido – ves como se queda petrificado y cae dramáticamente al suelo – Pues adiós – dices entrando de nuevo a tu clase

Después de un rato Dino se encontraba nuevamente preguntando a Hibari

-Kyoyaaa no ha funcionado. Le dije que quería ser su amigo y nada

\- … Yo no dije que le dijeras eso

\- Debe haber otra forma – le ignoró - ¿No se te ocurre nada?

\- …No…

La campana que indicaba que el receso comenzaba sonó

-¡Ya se! Seguiré a (T/N) y tendré una "charla" con la persona a la que va a ver

-…¿Te estas escuchando?

\- Claro que sí, pero no se me ocurre nada má..

\- ¿Se puede? – dijiste entrando – He venido a… - miras a Dino - …*pasa de él* Te he traído tu obento – le dijiste a Hibari

\- Ah sí, gracias – coge el obento

\- Espero te guste – le dijiste sonriendo y con un pequeño sonrojo – luego paso a recoger la caja. Adiós – dices saliendo

\- …

\- …bueno… si tu remedio es ese..

\- ¿¡Os conocéis!?

-¿Eh? – se queda viéndole - …no me digas que es ella quien te gusta

\- Q..que no me gusta

\- Hum… - se pone a comer

\- A..aa…¿lo ha hecho ella?

\- Sí. La verdad cocina muy bien

\- ¿Puedes darme un poco? – pone ojos de cachorrito

\- … - le extiende un poco a lo que Dino va a coger feliz pero en el último momento Hibari se lo quita y se lo come – Lo ha hecho para mí, si quieres pídele tu que te haga uno

\- Ah Kyoya eres malvado

\- Está delicioso – finge ignorarle para provocarle

\- Aaahh está bien tu ganas, iré a pedírselo – se larga a buscarte - *¿Dónde puede estar?* Emm perdonar – dijo a unas alumnas

\- ¿Si? – dijeron emocionadas porque Dino les hablase

\- ¿Habéis visto a (T/N)?

\- Si… - dijeron con asco - ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito pedirle un favor

\- Si quieres lo hacemos nosotras

\- Jaja gracias pero prefiero pedírselo a ella. ¿Por dónde ha ido?

\- Por allí, seguro se dirigía a su clase

\- Ok muchas gracias

Mientras tú estabas llegando ya a tu clase cuando escuchaste a Dino llamándote

-¿Y ahora qué? – dices parándote y girándote a verle

\- Yo también quiero que me hagas un obento

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Por qué debería hacerte uno?

\- A Kyoya se lo haces…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que yo también quiero

\- No quiero

\- Si lo haces hago que apruebes ingles

\- Hecho – dijiste rápido

\- *Eso ha sido rápido*

\- No sabía que eras sobornable pero no me quejare ya que me pondrás un 90 en ingles ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un 90? Pero eso es muy cantoso con tus 40

\- … - te quedas viéndole

\- Ok un 90

\- Bien pues a partir de mañana te traigo un obento… bueno a partir del lunes… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

\- Mmm cualquier cosa que cocines estará bien – te sonríe

\- ¿Quién dice que te lo voy a cocinar? A Kyoya-kun si pero a ti te lo compro y ya

\- ¿Eh? Que mala – hace un puchero – Y yo que quería probar tu comida

\- … - te sonrojaste levemente – E..es posible…

\- ¿?

\- E..es posible que te lo haga a mano ¿Contento? Ahora déjame – te vas

\- ¡Gracias! – te grita alegre

* * *

Bueno ¿qué os pareció? ¿Les gusto? (Espero que si)

Bueno pues nada hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	6. Medio amigos

Bueno ya esta el mínimo de review y de días para subir un cap más...

Disfruten

* * *

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó al verle entrar

\- Me hará el obento – dice feliz – pero tendré que aprobarla – susurra

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- ¡No nada! Jaja *Si Kyoya se entera me mata*

\- Hum…

\- Por cierto Kyoya ¿qué relación tienes con (T/N)?ç

\- … - le mira – se podría decir que la omnívora es..

\- Espera – le interrumpe - ¿Omnívora? ¿No la consideras como a las demás?

\- …No

\- ¿Y..y eso? N..no me digas que… ¡sabe pelear!

\- …ni idea

\- Entonces es… ¡Kyoya ¿qué relación con ella?!

\- ….¿Me dejas hablar o me sigues interrumpiendo?

\- A perdón perdón. Adelante sigue

\- … e..

\- ¡Espera! Tengo que mentalizarme

\- ….Caballo salvaje por actuar como herbívoro e interrumpirme – saca sus tonfas – te morderé hasta la muerte

\- …Pero luego me dices vuestra relación ¿no?

\- No

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué? Kyoya venga por favor – se arrodilla – te lo suplico

\- … -sonríe – si me vuelves a inte..

\- ¡Ah un bicho! – se levanta rápido

\- …

\- ¿?¿K..Kyoya?

\- Kamikorosu

-~-Flash back-~-

\- E..esto

\- ¿?

\- ¿Hibari Kyoya verdad?

\- Si

\- Emm ¿cómo decírtelo? – te sonrojas levemente

\- … ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿? (T/A) (T/N) ¿por?... Espera no creerás que me voy a declarar o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

\- … - desvía la mirada

\- …jajaja eso lo dice todo

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Pues… quería que fueses mi amigo

\- No neces..

\- Ya ya – le interrumpes – Yo soy igual asique sé que vas a decir. "No necesito amigos" – sonríes – Es por eso que quiero ser tu amiga, todos te temen y demás aunque no sé por qué…

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre porque? – saca sus tonfas

\- No es necesario, supongo que es porque puedes atacarles y eso…. Pero mira, si golpeándome ahora te relajas y así confías más en mí, pues adelante

\- … - guarda sus tonfas – ere..

\- "Eres curiosa" Si, lo sé… bueno entonces ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Te aviso que no me rendiré eh

\- Humm – sonríe – eso ya lo veremos

\- No es necesario ya lo he conseguido

\- ¿?

\- Gracias a tu reacción sé que a partir de ahora seremos amigos, solo tengo que esforzarme. Mira por ejemplo ¿quieres que te haga el obento?

\- No me interesa

\- Hum veamos – dices pensando – si te crees un carnívoro – ante eso Hibari se cabreó un poco – lo que pegaría sería… ¿hamburguesas?

\- ¡!

\- ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? – ves como le brillan los ojos

\- Hum algo – dice levemente ruborizado y desviando la vista

\- *Asique "algo" entonces por qué se te ve tan emocionado….* Oh mira están regalando hamburguesas ahí – dices neutra

-¡¿Dónde?!

\- …

\- …

\- Asique solo te gusta "algo"

\- Herbívora por mentirme te m..

\- Si si vale. No te preocupes ya te hago yo unas para mañana

\- … ¿de verdad? – guarda sus tonfas que estaba sacando antes

\- Siii… te lo prometo *parece un niño*

\- …gracias – susurra

\- ¿Qué?

\- …nada – empieza a irse

\- ¡De nada!

\- ¡! *¿Me ha oído?*

-~-Fin Flash back-~-

\- Aah asique eso fue lo que pasó… ¿Y?

\- ¿"Y" qué?

\- Pues que eso sigue sin decirme vuestra relación – hace un puchero

\- … *¿Es idiota o le golpee demasiado fuerte?*

\- Venga Kyoya responde

\- Se podría decir que somos medio amigos…

-…

\- …

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Tú tienes amigos?

\- ... – se le queda viendo

\- No lo sabía ¿Quién lo diría? Jaja…

\- Humm…

\- Oye

\- ¿Qué?

\- … - se pone serio - ¿No te gustara no?

\- No

\- (suspira) Menos mal… pero entonces ¿por qué le dices omnívora?

\- Porque lo es

\- Pero no que no sabía luchar?

\- No…

\- …

-…Un herbívoro no le entrega alimento a un carnívoro…

\- *Asique era por eso…*

\- Y además un carnívoro no puede ser amigo de un herbívoro

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No no ninguno…. Pero… que a ti no te guste no implica que a ella no le gustes…

\- …Ya te digo yo que no pero si te sientes más seguro le pregunto

\- P..pero no te lo diría

\- Se cuándo miente asique no puede engañarme

\- Esta bien…

* * *

Ya esta. Espero os gustase y eso y que más o menos halla quedado claro la relación con Hibari (aunque el cap me a salido algo corto...)

Bueno hasta el próximo cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


	7. Malentendido

Ok cap 7, espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

-Caballo salvaje estate quieto – dijo al ver como iba de un lado para otro hablando consigo mismo

\- Pero Kyoya ¿estás seguro que no siente nada por ti?

\- Si y ahora quédate quieto de una vez

\- Ok… - se va a sentar

\- (suspira) si quieres puedes estar presente

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si pero te tendrás que esconder para que no te vea porque si no seguro ni responde o dice "si" para fastidiarte

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

\- Porque nos parecemos y yo lo haría

\- Aah Kyoya eres malo. Por cierto ¿cuándo se lo vas a preguntar?

\- Supongo que hoy

Cuando las clases finalizaron fuiste al comité para recoger la caja del obento. Como Dino se había escondido antes de que llegases, no le viste

-Hola Kyoya-kun

\- Hola

\- Bueno yo recojo esto y ya… antes de irme quieres que limpie algo?

\- No, no hace falta pero quiero preguntarte algo

\- ¿? De acuerdo ¿qué pasa?

\- …

\- …

\- …emm…. ¿de qué conoces al caballo salvaje?

\- *¡A cambiado la pregunta!* - pensó Dino - *B..bueno no es mala idea, venga Kyoya tu puedes*

\- …es mi profesor

\- Ya veo ¿y..?

\- Ahora me toca preguntarte algo – le interrumpiste - ¿Qué relación tienes con el mono violador? – dijiste con una mirada asesina

\- ¡! *E..esa mirada* - sonríe - *esa mirada* me gusta

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿¡Ehhhh!?

\- ¿¡Quéee!? – sale de donde se escondía

\- ¿Ehh?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cómo que te gusto?/¿Qué hace él aquí?/Espera es un malentendido – dijisteis a la vez

\- Como sea ¿qué hace él aquí? – señalas a Dino

\- Eso no es lo importante. Kyoya ¿cómo que te gusto?

\- Que no es eso. Es un malentendido, yo me refería a la mirada que había puesto la omnívora, esa mirada me gustaba

\- ¿Cómo que te gustaba? No te iras a enamorar de ella

\- Eso nunca pasara

\- Ah Kyoya-kun que malo eres ¿acaso no soy linda?

\- No, no es eso, tú eres muy bonita

\- ¿Entonces por qué dices que nunca te enamoraras de ella?

\- …*¿se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo?*

\- Kyoya-kun es raro, seguro es gay

\- Verdad verdad – te apoyó Dino

\- …*¿es que acaso lo tenían planeado?* No soy gay – dice con un tic en el ojo

\- Bueno dejando aparte la orientación sexual de Kyoya-kun..

\- Omnívora ¿qué insinúas?

\- Kyoya déjalo, ya todos lo sabemos – le dijo Dino

\- ¡Que no soy gay!

\- Ok vale, era broma – dijiste - ¿Qué hace el mono violador aquí?

\- No que no me volverías a decir así?

\- Yo te digo como quiera y ahora responder mi pregunta

\- Se creía que estabas por mí y para demostrarle que no, le dije que se escondiera mientras yo te preguntaba – confesó como si nada

\- Aah Kyoya pero no lo digas

\- …jajajaja ¿qué? Yo no estoy por Kyoya-kun, él solo es un amigo jajaja

\- Te lo dije

\- …¿n..no te gusta Kyoya?

\- Si pero solo como amigo. Aunque tú para qué querías saberlo

\- Po..porque la otra vez te sonrojaste

\- A..ah… bueno… jeje pero no era por eso además de que por esa norma tú me gustarías y no es así

\- … - se queda petrificado

\- *le acaba de rechazar indirectamente* Omnívora

\- ¿?

\- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

\- …pues… - te pones a pensar – n..no creo – dices levemente sonrojada

\- *¡!¿Está mintiendo?*

\- Bueno entonces yo me voy. Chao – te vas

\- M..me ha rechazado

\- Oye

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que estaba mintiendo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando le he preguntado si le gustaba alguien y a dicho que no, a mentido

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces le gusta alguien!?

\- …No estoy seguro… parecía que mintiese pero a la vez dijese la verdad… *ha dicho que no cree… ¿es posible que no sepa si alguien le gusta? ¿o qué le gusta alguien pero ella misma no lo sabe? ¿Puede ser que sea que le pueda llegar a gustar alguien?*

\- Oye Kyoya estas muy pensativo

\- …hum… ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Averiguar quién le gusta

\- … no creo que sea buena idea

\- ¿?

\- Es posible que ella no sepa quién le gusta por lo que sería mejor si en vez de eso intentases enamorarla tú

\- ¿E..eh? ¿E..enamorarla?

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Q..que va… - desvia la vista sonrojado – s..solo quiero ser su amigo

\- …estas mintiendo

\- ¡!

\- Eres tan idiota que no sabes ni lo que quieres ¿Para qué quieres ser su amigo? ¿Te conformas solo con eso o quieres algo más? Porque si solo fuese ser su amigo no hubieras tenido problemas y no te importaría quien le gusta

\- P..pero… e..eso es lo normal..

\- No lo es. Primero sincérate contigo mismo o no podrás avanzar

\- Kyoya…

\- Y ahora largo o te morderé hasta la muerte

\- …

\- …

\- Creo que tienes razón

\- ¿?

\- Es posible que me guste – sonríe y se va

\- … *pedófilo*

* * *

Ya esta fin del cap. La verdad me divertí escribiendo la parte en la que joden a Hibari y cuando malentienden lo dijo

Bueno Dino ya más o menos a aceptado que le gustas

Hasta el prox cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	8. Tutoría

Les dejo aquí el siguiente cap... si muero escribiendo esto es por el calor y las putas picaduras de los mosquitos que si sales a sacar a los perros vuelves con mazo picaduras insoportables...

Disfruten

* * *

-Mmm – te empezaste a despertar - …(suspiras)

Te levantaste y fuiste a ducharte. Estuviste un buen rato en la duchar pensando en lo que te había pasado en la semana.

Una vez ya cambiada te pusiste a ordenar tu cama. Oíste sonar la puerta pero no le dijiste importancia ya que tu madre se encontraba abajo y seguramente sería algún correo.

-…

\- ¡Hola! – dice entrando de golpe

\- ¡! ¿Q..qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

\- Ah, tu madre me ha abierto – dice sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?

\- ¿? Ah eso… *si digo que investigue me tomara por un depravado….* emm… lo vi en unos papeles

\- *¿Qué clase de papeles?* (suspiras) largo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Veeete

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Es sábado y no quiero verte – dices bajando a desayunar

\- Venga no seas así – dice siguiéndote

\- Oye mamá por qué le has dejado pasar – señalas a Dino

\- Ah no sé, dijo que era amigo tuyo y que venía a ayudarte en ingles

\- ¿Eh? ¿Habías venido para eso?

\- Si

\- Umm… *no me interesa que me ayudes maldito estúpido, el trato era que me aprobases* Ya veo…

\- ¿Entonces me puedo quedar?

\- *Nooooo* Si… *mierda* Pero antes déjame desayunar

\- Está bien – dijo alegre

\- *¿Por qué siempre anda tan alegre?* Espera en m..¡en el salón! *a saber lo que hará si le dejo solo en mi habitación*

\- (T/N) no seas descortés – te dijo tu madre - ¿Has desayunado? – le preguntó a Dino

\- Si, no se preocupe

Una vez acabaste de desayunar te fuiste con Dino a tu habitación aunque por el camino se tropezó dos veces

-Oye

\- ¿? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo coño es que tropiezas tanto?

\- ¡! – se sonroja – a..ah p..pues… no lo sé jaja

\- (suspiras) como sea… ahora puedo preguntarte directamente ¿a qué viene eso de que me enseñaras inglés? Ese no era el trato

\- Bueno… eso es porque es mejor que vallas tú misma prendiendo de a poco para que no sea tan cantoso. Me estoy jugando mi trabajo al aprobarte por lo que no te quejes

\- ¿Y? No me importaría que te despidiesen

\- *¡Que sincera!*

\- Aunque eh de admitir que eres un buen profe, no te burlas de alguien si se equivoca…

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que burlarme? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

\- No lo sé. En mi antiguo colegio… se burlaban si fallabas… *pero por desgracia el profe no era el único…*

\- Pero eso eta mal ¿cómo podían hacer algo como eso?

\- Bueno empecemos – cambiaste de tema

\- S..si…

Dino empezó a explicarte todo y tú escuchabas atentamente hasta que pasado un rato te cansaste y empezaste a jugar con un abanico

-(T/N) ¿estas prestando atención?

\- Siiii

\- Entonces pasa a ingles esta frase

\- …ok… - ves la frase – "si le hubiera llamado, habría venido" …emm if I… if I…¿call? Ahhh no se

\- No estabas atendiendo

\- Si estaba atendiendo

\- La acababa de traducir

\- Ah pues no estaba atendiendo

Continuasteis estudiando y Dino se dio cuenta que acertabas cuando te tirabas al suelo

-Ok good

\- Tengo hambre – dices viendo a la nada

\- ¿? Aah… cuando acabemos esto comemos si quieres

\- Tengo hambre – repetiste – No puedo pensar

\- Esta bien, acabamos este ejercicio y vamos a comer *parece una niña*

\- … vaaale…

\- Bien pues la siguiente frase..

\- Tengo hambre – te volviste a quejar pero cogiéndole de la chaqueta para llamar la atención – Nee Dino-sensei tengo hambre

A Dino se le vino a la mente un montón de cosas `pervertidas pero dudaba que quisieses eso

-E..esta bien hemos acabado – dijo sonrojado

\- ¡Bieeen! Voy a ver qué hay de comer – dices saliendo corriendo de tu habitación

Después de ordenar un poco, Dino bajo a la cocina aunque se volvió a tropezar en las escaleras

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto tu madre

\- Ah seguro que se ha vuelto a caer – dijiste sin darle importancia – Y ahora mi comida

Mientras Dino llegaba tu madre fue poniéndoos la comida

-¿Qué tal vais con el estudio?

\- Ah, bien, no se preocupe

\- Si necesitáis algo avisar – se va

\- Ok gracias

\- … oye mono violador

\- ¿?

\- Estas tirando el arroz

\- *Aah otra vez no*

\- ¿No sabes usar palillos?

\- N..no mucho

\- … ¿de dónde eres?

\- ¿Eh? Italia

\- Humm… conque Italia… ¿eres mafioso? – bromeaste

\- ¡! *C..cómo lo sabe*

\- Espera aquí – te levantas y vas a por algo – Ten – le pasas un tenedor – con esto si puedes ¿no?

\- A..ah sí. Gracias

\- Entonces sabes italiano, japonés e inglés…

\- Si…

\- ¿Te sabes algún otro idioma?

\- No…

\- Mmm… di algo en italiano. Es un bonito idioma

\- Ah emm… *ella no sabe italiano por lo que puede ser una buena oportunidad para…* … _Ti amo_

\- Umm… "Te amo" – ves como se sonroja – significa eso ¿no?

\- S..si… ¿cómo..?

\- Se algo de castellano y el italiano y el castellano se parecen un poco

\- … *aaah que vergüenza*

-…¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- N..nada *Por lo menos no se lo ha tomado como una declaración*

\- … - sigues comiendo - *" _ti amo_ " eh?...* - te ruborizas levemente - *¿Por qué me siento así? No se estaba declarando pero… es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso…* - sonríes

* * *

(tirado en el suelo) y..ya esta... he muerto

Personaje invitado: mmm que mal... entonces le daré a esto

Yo: Nooo eso es para borrar todo. Si lo haces lo escribes tu otra vez entero

Personaje invitado: Kufufufu merece la pena

Yo: Eres malo...

Mukuro: Kufufufu ok le daré a subir el cap

Bueno eso es todo espero les gustase. Hasta el prox cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!** *Kufufufu*_


	9. ¿Competencia?

Me aburro asique subo el siguiente cap

Ya queda menos para que se acabe el fanfic... o eso espero, solo tenía escrito hasta aquí por lo que no se cuantos caps más son para poner algunas cosas más.

En fin disfruten

* * *

-…

\- …

\- Jajajajaja ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

\- *Y yo que creía que Kyoya nunca se reía* (suspira) pues…

-~-Flash back-~-

El domingo Dino volvió a ir a tu casa para enseñarte inglés. Como no acertabas y el día anterior acertabas cuando te tumbabas, Dino te dijo que te echaras en el suelo pero tú no querías y de un momento a otro acabaste tirada en el suelo, con Dino encima de ti sujetándote de las muñecas y en ese momento entró tu padre que al ver la escena lo malinterpreto y de un golpe aparto a Dino

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- Jajaja ¿Y qué paso luego?

\- Me da la sensación de que te diviertes con esto

\- Bueno… - para de reírse – Hoy la omnívora te hacía el obento ¿no?

\- Ah es verdad

\- Me pregunto que habrá hecho hoy… - mira la hora – Ya debe de estar por salir

\- ¿Tan pronto? – mira la hora – Ahh se me ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido

La campana que indicaba el receso sonó

-…

\- … - se pone nervioso

\- …tic…toc…tic,toc… - imita un reloj

\- ¡Kyoya eso no ayuda!

\- Hum – sonríe

-Hola ¿se puede? – dices entrando – Oh el mono violador también está aquí. Bien así no tendré que ir a buscarle – le pasas el obento a Hibari – Ten – le dices a Dino pasándole igual el obento

\- Gr..gracias…

\- Oye omnívora ¿por qué no te quedas un rato?

\- *¡Kyoya qué haces!*

\- Mmm… está bien – te sientas al lado de Dino

\- Ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir a hacer algo

\- ¿No comes?

\- Como luego – dice yéndose y dejándoos a Dino y a ti a solas

\- …

\- *Ahh Kyoya por qué has hecho esto*

\- …¿Aún te duele el golpe de ayer?

\- ¿Eh? A..ah no, no mucho

\- Eso te pasa por ser un mono violador

\- *Otra vez con eso…*

\- Aun así te pido disculpas

\- ¿?

\- L..lo siento – dices desviando la mirada un tanto sonrojada

\- … N..no importa – dice igual sonrojado

\- … No sé si el obento te gustara. La verdad lo iba a hacer picante para joderte pero supongo que con lo de ayer es suficiente

\- *Al menos es sincera*… - prueba lo que le preparaste - ¡! Está bueno

\- ¿De verdad te gusta? ¿No tienes alguna crítica constructiva para mejorar?

\- No. Así esta delicioso – te sonríe

\- Menos mal…

\- Cocinas muy bien, serías una buena esposa

\- ¿¡!?

\- ¡!

\- …

\- … *mierda lo dije en alto…*

\- …g..gracias – dices sonrojada – pero para eso aún me queda tiempo

\- S..si jaja… *casi meto la pata* Por cierto ¿has hecho la tarea que mande para hoy?

\- ¡! … ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿?

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no ponerme un negativo por no hacer la tarea?

\- … - se te queda viendo - … ¡Un beso! – dice alegre a lo que le das un puñetazo - ¡Aahh! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Es un beso con el puño ¿no te vale?

\- Claro que no – dice sobándose la cara por el golpe

\- Mmm ¿entonces prefieres una patada?

\- N..no, no hace falta

\- Bien

Como la siguiente clase te tocaba inglés fuiste con dino por lo que al llegar muchas te miraron con envidia

-¡Dino-san ¿qué te ha pasado?! – preguntó Tsuna al ver los dos golpes que tenía

\- A..ah pues… me caí jaja – mintió

\- Mono violador mentiroso detec – dijiste como si nada yendo a tu sitio

\- (T/N) espera

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu número de teléfono

\- ¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?

\- Porque no has hecho la tarea – dijo en bajito para que solo tú le escucharas

\- Tsk

Ya por la tarde cuando fuiste a tu casa y estabas a punto de echar una siesta viste que te llamaban

-¿? Oh el número del mono violador – lo cogiste - ¿Quéee?

\- "Ah perdone ¿conoce al dueño de este teléfono?"

\- ¿? *No es Dino-sensei* S..si

\- "Me he encontrado este móvil tirado y estoy llamando a ver si alguien viene a recogerlo"

\- A..ah claro. Dime donde voy para recogerlo *Que tonto se encuentra un móvil y lo devuelve…*

Te dieron una dirección de una cafetería y fuiste a recoger el móvil de Dino

-(T/N)

\- ¿? ¿Eres el que me llamó?

\- Si – sonríe – Busqué una foto tuya en el móvil para reconocerte

\- *¿¡Cómo que el mono violador tiene una foto mía!?* …Ya veo…

\- Menos mal que has venido. Llame a un tal Kyoya pero dijo que no le importaba – te pasa el móvil

\- Sí. Kyoya-kun es así de amable…

\- Jajaja. Perdona la pregunta pero ¿eres la novia de dueño del móvil?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! – dijiste sonrojada

\- Jajaja ya veo

_Con Dino_

Dino estaba paseando por la ciudad cuando se fijó que en una cafetería estabas hablando con un chico algo joven

-…

_Contigo_

-¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregustaste

\- 18. Tu 16 supongo ¿o 17?

\- 16 de momento – sonríes

\- ¡(T/N)! – dijo Dino entrando y yendo donde estabas - ¿Quién es él?

\- Pues ahora que lo dices no se me su nombre

\- Soy Kaito. Encantado – sonríe

\- Ummm

\- Oye – llamaste a Dino – Toma – le pasas su móvil – Se más cuidadoso. Kaito se lo encontró y me llamó para que te lo devuelva. Por cierto ¿se puede saber cómo narices es que tienes una foto mía?

\- A..ah bueno eso… ¿p..por qué será?

\- Nada de "por qué será"

\- … jaja parecéis una pareja – comento Kaito – Aunque… no lo sois – dijo serio mirando a Dino

-… Te agradezco lo del móvil pero no te acerques a (T/N) – le dijo igual serio

\- Oye Dino – le reprimiste

Viste como Kaito se largó

-Eres un idiota – le dijiste a Dino para irte tras Kaito – Kaito espera

\- … ¿te importa si nos volvemos a ver?

\- ¿Eh? N..no…

\- Bien. Ya guarde tu número cuando te llame, espero no te importe

\- Ah, sí, no me importa

\- Bueno pues ya nos veremos. No quiero enfadar más a tu amigo por hoy. Adiós – se va

* * *

¿Dino tiene competencia o solo sera un amigo? Pues eso hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	10. Verdad

Vale les dejo el décimo capítulo

Disfruten

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso

\- Mmm ya veo… ¿y por qué tenías una foto suya?

\- Kyoya ese no es el problema

\- Pero me da curiosidad

\- …se la tome cuando estaba ayudándola a estudiar y estaba distraída…

\- Mmm… llegados a este punto…

\- ¿llegados a este punto?

\- Tendré que hablar directamente con ella

\- Pero eso ya lo hiciste antes

\- No a solas… ¿No deberías estar dando clases a esta hora?

\- ¡Aah maldición! Se me olvido. Bueno nos vemos luego – dice largándose corriendo

Después de que finalizaran las clases fuiste como siempre al comité para recoger la caja de obento

-Hol..

\- Omnívora quiero hacerte una pregunta

\- ¿? Claro – dices entrando - ¿De qué se trata?

\- … ¿qué opinas del caballo salvaje?

\- Que es un mono violador

\- Y pervertido pedófilo

\- Si

\- Mmm… que gran descripción… Bueno eso aparte te quería preguntar por lo del otro día

\- ¿Lo del otro día?

\- Cuando te pregunte si te gustaba alguien. Mentiste

\- ¿¡!?

\- ¿Quién te gusta?

\- N..nadie

\- … - sonríe - *Esta vez está más claro que miente* ¿El caballo salvaje?

\- ¡!... *Si cada vez que respondo sabe si miento es mejor no decir nada*

\- …el silencio también dice mucho eh

\- ¡No me gusta ese mono violador mentiroso pervertido pedófilo!

\- ¡Wao que gran mote!

\- …

\- Mmm si cogemos la inicial de cada palabra del mote… saldría… M.V.M.P.P

\- … ¿Y si le añadimos un "anti"?

\- Mmm… ¿A.M.V.M.P.P? ¿Anti monos violadores mentirosos pervertidos pedófilos? Mmm suena bien

\- Que gran asociación, me uno

\- Aceptada pero solo conocemos a un único M.V.M.P.P

\- Si…

\- … *Creo que me he ido por las ramas…* ¿Entonces dices que no te gusta?

\- No. Osea sí. Osea no de que no me gusta y si a tu pregunta de que no me gusta… Oye esa es una pregunta confusa y trampa

\- Perdón no era mi intención. Pero por lo menos así has contestado

\- ¡!... ¿Y..y cuál es la respuesta?

\- …Cuando bajas la guardia es como si si te gustase pero cuando estas atenta a otra cosas o no das importancia es como si no te gustase… Eres rara

\- …ya veo…

\- Pero el hecho de que hallas querido saber la respuesta me dice mucho

\- ¿?

\- Dime ¿lo consideras aún solo tu profe o lo consideras un amigo?

\- … *¿Qué es Dino-sensei?¿Un profe o una amigo?... Últimamente le he cogido bastante confianza pero…* - sonríes al recordarle - *es porque es un mono violador que se a esforzado mucho y no parece que sea mala persona… Me resulta difícil saber si es de confianza y eso es raro… aunque hay algo que me dice que confíe en él…* Esto…

\- ¿? ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta? – dice parando de jugar con Hibird

\- … es… un amigo

\- … Lo que te ha costado… Dios tanto para decir que es un amigo…

\- No es mi culpa, después de todo lo que he pasado me cuesta confiar en la gente

\- ¿Y qué hay del tal Kaito?

\- … ¿te lo contó el M.V.M.P.P?

\- Si

\- … ¿cuándo hizo la fo..?

\- Dice que cuando estabas distraída, cuando te estaba ayudando a estudiar o algo así

\- Ese M.V.M.P.P… no le dejare volver a entrar en mi casa

\- Buena decisión pero entonces para hacer mini caballos salvajes tendrás que ir a un hotel

\- ¡Kyoya-kun! – dices sonrojada – Yo jamás estaré con ese mono violador. No puedo

\- ¿? ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- Bueno eso aparte ¿Por qué le dices caballo salvaje?

\- *A cambiado de tema* Por su apellido

\- ¿Cuál era?

\- Cavallone

\- ¿Eso no significaba caballo semental?

\- …

\- …

\- Si

\- Ok vale ya sé porque le dices caballo salvaje…

\- Humm… ¿y bien?

\- ¿"Y bien" qué?

\- Kaito

\- Aaah… solo es un amigo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mmm… no se… parece de confianza… Ni idea…

\- Mmm… puedes irte

\- Ok – te vas a ir

\- Pero no creas que ha pasado desapercibido el hecho de que "no puedas" estar con el caballo salvaje. No te preguntare, solo espero que no sea algo que afecte mucho

\- …Adiós – te vas

\- *Con esto hemos dado un paso más pero parece que va a haber un muro que impida el que estén juntos… Y luego está ese tal Kaito que en nada ya ha ganado su confianza… Va a ser complicado… Supongo que ahora lo suyo es que cada cosa siga su curso, si aparece Kaito de nuevo tendré que pensar algo para que no intervenga… El problema sin duda será ese muro que les impida estar juntos… supongo que cuando llegue el momento la omnívora me lo contará… solo espero que sea un muro fácil de romper o será un problema…* …¿Y yo por qué les estoy ayudando?... (suspira)todo por culpa del caballo salvaje… Espero que la batalla que me prometió valga la pena o le morderé hasta la muerte

* * *

Ya esta. Como ven Hibari solo se basta para ayudar a Dino

Espero les gustase

Hasta el próx cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


	11. Cita

Perdonen la tardanza. Aquí el siguiente cap

Disfruten

* * *

-…(suspiras) *¿Cómo es qué he acabado así?*

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Aah Kyoya he mandado un mensaje a (T/N) y no me ha contestado, me ha dejado en visto

\- …¿Y?

\- Seguro esta con ese tal Kaito… ¡Aaah tengo que ir a comprobarlo! – se larga corriendo

\- … - coge su móvil y te llama – Oye omnívora ¿dónde estás?

_Contigo_

-¿Dónde voy a estar? En casa ¿por?

\- "El caballo salvaje se cree que estas con Kaito"

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es idiota? ¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea?

\- "No lo sé. Se supone que es porque no le respondes"

\- Joder, pero porque me estoy cambiando

\- "Eso díselo a él"

\- Ok pásamelo

\- "No está aquí. Se ha ido a buscarte"

\- … ok… gracias por avisar – cuelgas y ves el mensaje que te mandó Dino - …¿solo un "hola"?

_Con Dino_

-¿? – ve que le ha llegado un mensaje - ¿"Idiota"? ¿P..por qué me insulta? – te llama

\- "¿Qué?"

\- ¡(T/N) ¿dónde estás?!

\- "…en casa…"

\- *Menos mal…* ¿No estas con Kaito?

\- "Dame una sola razón por la que deba estar con él"

\- E..emm… ¿ibais a quedar de nuevo?

\- "(suspiras) No me gusta salir entre semana. Aunque me hubiera dicho que quedásemos me hubiera negado"

\- P..pero él podría ir a tu casa

\- "No sabe donde vivo y no tengo intención de que los sepa. Además estoy cansada, acabo de llegar de clases"

\- …e..el sábado

\- "¿?"

\- El sábado a las 10:00 paso a recogerte

\- "…esa hora es algo pronto pero como veas…"

\- *Bien* H..hasta entonces – cuelga

_Contigo_

-Hum… Espera ¿¡Es una cita!?

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- Bueno ¿nos vamos ya? – te sonríe

\- …como sea…

Salisteis de tu casa y viste un coche rojo que parecía bastante caro

-¿E..es tuyo? – le preguntaste

\- ¿? Si – sonríe – Vamos – te abre la puerta

\- … - entras - *¿Cómo es que tiene un coche tan caro…? Espera* ¿Sabes conducir?

\- E..em… bueno algo así… Romario me enseño

\- ¿Romario?

\- A..am si, esto… va..vamos

A penas pasado 10 minutos en los que Dino estuvo conduciendo y ya llevaba 20 veces en las que casi os mataba

-¡Para el coche! – dijiste ya harta – No sabes conducir

\- C..claro que sí. Solo estoy nervioso

\- Aparca el coche allí

\- P..pero..

\- No pienso morir en mi primera cita

-…e..está bien…

Dino aparco donde dijiste y luego llamó a Romario para que se llevara el coche

-(T..T/N) a dónde vas

\- Camina. Si ya dices que vendrá ese tal Romario a llevarse el coche podemos irnos, no hace falta esperarle supongo

\- A..ah sí… - te sigue

\- …

\- … E..esto…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿A..a dónde quieres ir?

\- … - te paras - ¿No tenías nada preparado?

\- E..emm…

\- … (suspiras) simplemente camina. Vamos a alguna tienda

\- S..si

Después de estar un paseando un rato y de ver alguna que otra tienda Dino te invito a comer a lo que accediste

_Algo más lejos_

-Jefe – dicen mientras que lloran

\- …No entiendo porque les estáis siguiendo – les dijo Hibari

\- Me alegro que el jefe por fin haya encontrado a la persona que le gusta…

\- ¿Te alegras por su pedofilia? En fin…

_Contigo_

-Pide lo que quieras, yo pago – te dijo Dino

\- Humm aunque me digas eso cogeré algo barato…

\- N..no te preocupes por eso escog..

\- ¿Entonces quiere que te arruine?

\- … *tampoco es como si pudieses*

\- Me apetece algo ligero asique solo tomare una ensalada cesar

Por la tarde como a Dino no se le ocurría que hacer le propusiste ir a parque y tomar algún helado

-Esta vez pago yo – le dices

\- A..ah no hace falta, ya pago yo que fui el que te invito a venir

\- Pero la idea de los helados ha sido mía

\- Déjalo pago yo

\- Que pago yo

\- Pago yo que soy el más mayor

\- Pedófilo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada

-…

\- Ok paga tú si quieres – te diste por vencida

\- Bien – te sonríe

\- *Otra vez sonriendo. ¿Hay alguna vez que no esté sonriendo?* Mmm ¿este helado de que sabor es? Bueno lo probare

Dino pago y salisteis de la tienda

-… - pruebas tu helado - …

\- ¿? ¿No te gusta?

\- ..N..no… - dices sacando la lengua

\- Jaja si quieres te lo cambio

\- P..pero..

\- Yo aún no he tocado mi helado

\- N..¿no tienes problema en cambiármelo?

\- No – te sonríe – Venga trae – os cambia los helados

\- G..gracias – dices con un pequeño sonrojo - *E..es un mono violador pero…* - le miras a los ojos y al instante vuelves a desviar la mirada - *P..por qué me siento así… E..es demasiado amable…*

\- … - se queda viendo tu anterior helado - *Ahh se puede considerar un beso indirecto ¿no? ¿no?*

\- H..hay algún problema? S..si es p..

\- No, tranquila – te sonríe – Vamos – te coge de la mano a lo que te sonrojas

\- hum – asientes

_Algo más lejos_

-Parece que el jefe no necesitara nuestra ayuda… Vámonos – se gira a ver a Hibari - ¿Tu qué vas a hacer?

\- … - sigue observándoos – Les sigo, esto se está poniendo interesante

\- … *y era él el que en un principio no quería seguirles…*

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero les gustase

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


	12. Interrupción

Bueno... les dejo el siguiente. Espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

-Caballo salvaje ve tras ella

\- S..si, gracias Kyoya – sale corriendo - *Mierda ¿dónde se ha metido?... Todo por culpa de Kaito…*

-~-Flash back-~-

\- H..hay demasiadas parejas por aquí – dices avergonzada

\- Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad

\- …

\- ¿? ¿Pasa algo?

\- N..no nada…

Acabaste de comer el helado y te fuiste a limpiar con la mano pero Dino te detuvo, se acercó a ti y te lamio los labios

-¿¡Q..qué haces!? – dices separándote más que sonrojada

\- Te habías manchado y quería probar el helado – dice sonriendo "inocentemente"

\- …S..si querías probar haberlo dicho antes de que lo acabase… De verdad… N..no te golpeo porque hay mucha gente que sino da por hecho que ya estarías muerto – dices sonrojada viendo a los lados

\- *Que linda se ve así* - acaba igual de tomar su helado

\- …P..por cierto tú también te has manchado

\- ¿? … ¿Y por qué no me limpias como yo a ti?

\- No me gusta ese helado

\- *Suponía que se negaría…* - se limpia - *Espera ha dicho que no le gustaba el helado, no ha dicho que sea por mi ¿entonces si hubiera sido otro sabor lo habría hecho?* - se queda viéndote

\- ¿? – notas que te ve y giras a verle - ¿Q..qué?

\- …Nada…

\- ¡(T/N)!

\- ¡! ¿Kaito?

\- Tsk

\- Hola – os saluda – No esperaba encontraros aquí ¿Estáis en una cita o algo así?

\- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – le contesto Dino

\- *¿Por qué se pone así?* - pensaste

\- Jaja vale vale tranquilo. ¿Entonces ya sois pareja? – te pregunto

\- C..claro que no

\- Mmmm – ve que Dino desvía la vista molesto - … - sonríe – (T/N)

\- ¿Qu..?

En un rápido movimiento Kaito te atrajo a él e imito lo que Dino anteriormente había hecho a lo que al instante te separaste y le diste un puñetazo para largarte de ahí corriendo

-Eso ha dolido…

\- Maldito cabrón ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te has atrevido..?

\- Tranquilo tranquilo tampoco es para ponerse así, encima que te ayudo

\- ¡A eso no se le puede decir ayuda!

\- Ya me encargo yo – dice apareciendo

\- ¿Kyoya?

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- … - ve por donde Dino se ha ido

\- Ya decía yo que me sonaba el nombre de Kaito

\- …

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- … solo quiero ayudarles

\- ¿Y esa es tu forma de ayudar?

\- Sí. Él ha hecho lo mismo y ella no le ha golpeado, solo se ha sonrojado y dado la excusa de que había mucha gente y por eso no le golpeo pero cuando yo lo he hecho no se ha cortado ni un pelo y me ha golpeado

\- ¡! *Es cierto…*

\- Eso demuestra que parece sentir algo..

\- Eso ya lo sabía

\- Oh… ¿y él también?

\- No, el caballo salvaje no lo sabe y dudo que se halla dado cuenta de porque has hecho eso

\- Mmm…

\- Puedo preguntar por qué intentas ayudarles

\- Porque quiero que sean mis amigos

\- Hum – sonríe - ¿acaso no tienes ya muchos amiguitos?

\- No de verdad. Todos los que se me acercan lo hacen porque saben que soy famoso y ya pero ellos no sabían eso y parecen majos asique por eso quería ayudarles, para poder tener realmente amigos

\- … en fin…

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Ha buscarles. Y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar ayudarles o te morderé hasta la muerte maldito herbívoro

\- … *¿Herbívoro?* - se ríe – Hey hey espérame como te llames

\- ¿Por qué me sigues?

\- Jaja ¿Por qué no?

_Mientras_

-¡(T/N)!

\- … - paras de correr

\- (T/N)… - llega a tu lado - ¿Estas bien?

\- …

\- …*Maldición… con lo bien que estaba saliendo todo… joder... ¿Y ahora qué hago?* - nota que le coges de la camisa - ¿?

\- Quiero ir a casa – dices viendo el suelo

\- …está bien… vamos – te va a coger de la mano pero rápido te alejas – (T/N)… - ve que empiezas a temblar - ¡! *¿Qu..qué le pasa?*

\- *M..mierda tengo que tranquilizarme… estoy con Dino, no debo mostrarme débil… ¿por qué he tenido que recordar…?...Joder… tampoco ha sido para tanto…* L..lo siento

\- ¿?

\- Me iré sola a casa

\- Pero..

\- Estoy bien solo necesito pensar. Por favor

\- …de acuerdo

\- Gracias – te vas

\- … - por donde te vas

\- Caballo salvaje

\- Kyoya – se gira a verle - … y el otro

\- ¿Cómo que "el otro"? Tengo nombre

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- …no lo sé… Ha dicho que quería irse a casa y luego cuando le he ido a coger de la mano para acompañarla se ha puesto a temblar y ha dicho que mejor se iba ella sola

\- ¿Qué? P..pero ¿Por qué?

\- Ha sido tu culpa – le recuerda Hibari

\- A..ah no era mi intención…

\- … - se pone a pensar - *Kaito es idiota pero es posible que con esto (T/N) me cuente lo que le pasa…* Es mejor así, es posible que con esto (T/N) acabe contándome algo importante más pronto de lo que pensé. La estupidez de Kaito al final ha servido de algo, sino esto más adelante habría sido un problema. Dejémoslo así

\- Esta bien…

\- Vamos – empiezan a caminar

\- …por cierto Kyoya ¿qué hacías por aquí?

\- ¡! – se para en seco – A..ah… pues… pa..patrullar supongo

\- A ok

\- *¿Se lo ha creído?* - pensaron Hibari y Kaito a la vez

* * *

Tarán... XD bueno ese era el cap. Kaito intenta ayudar a su manera pero...no es de mucha ayuda...y no sera competencia de Dino, solo quiere ser amigo. Espero os gustase y todo eso

Hasta el prox cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	13. Piscina

Bueno no pude esperar y pues nada les dejo el siguiente

Disfruten

* * *

Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que notaste que alguien te tira de la cama a lo que al instante subes la vista para ver quien ha sido

-Omnívora te dije que más te valía estar despierta cuando viniese

\- ...(bostezas) y qué… tampoco es para tirarme de la cama – te quejaste

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Omnívora

\- ¿?

\- *Aún parece no estar bien…* Hoy no nos has hecho el obento

\- Ah eso… es que… - bajas la mirada – Se me olvido…

\- *Si ya claro…* (suspira) Bien para recompensármelo este miércoles que no hay clases vamos a salir todos

\- ¿Cómo que todos?

\- Más te vale estar despierta cuando te valla a buscar

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- Prepara tus cosas que nos vamos

\- ¿? ¿A dónde? – te fijas que en vez de un pantalón normal lleva un bañador

\- ¿No es obvio? A la piscina

\- …

Hibari bajo para que pudiese cambiarte y coger todo lo necesario. Ya cuando estabas lista bajaste

-Hey (T/N) – te saluda alegre

\- ¿Kaito? ¿Tú también vienes?

\- Si – dice alegre

\- A..ah vale… Bueno nos vamos ya?

\- Aún no – dijo Hibari - *¿qué tanto tarda ese pedófilo?*

En eso oísteis que llamaban a la puerta

-¿? – vas a abrir - ¿Él mono volador? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Por qué siempre me dices así – dice llorando estilo anime

\- Él también viene – te aclaro Hibari – Bien ya estamos todos. Vamos

Salisteis para ir a la piscina y por el camino Dino se quejaba de porque tenía que ir Kaito también.

-Kyoya ¿por qué le has tenido que invitar?

-Jaja venga no seas así – se rio Kaito

\- Por cierto Kaito ¿cómo es que has podido venir? – le pregunto Hibari

\- Hoy me dieron el día libre para que pueda estudiar

\- ¿Y por qué no estas estudiando? – se quejó Dino

\- Por una vez no pasara nada jaja – rio despreocupado

\- ¿Kaito tu trabajas? – le preguntaste

\- ¿Eh? – se queda parado

\- ¿? ¿Qué te pasa? – os paráis igual

\- *Si digo que sí y me preguntan en que..*

\- Si – contesto Hibari por él – Pero tampoco es la gran cosa. Venga sigamos que ya casi hemos llegado

\- Ok – empezasteis a caminar de nuevo

\- *Menos mal… Gracias… esto… es cierto aún no se me su nombre* Hey como te llamabas – rio

\- … Hibari Kyoya

\- Eso *Gracias Kyoya-san* Por cierto vamos a una piscina pública ¿no?

\- Si pero tranquilo me asegure de que hoy apenas hubiese gente

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Al herbívoro que se atreva a ir este miércoles a la piscina le morderé hasta la muerte – dice sacando sus tonfas

\- S..si

\- Avisar a todo aquel que veáis u os morderé igual hasta la muerte

-~-Fin flash back-~-

Llegasteis a la piscina y tal como dijo Hibari no había tanta gente como os imaginabais

-Bien nosotros nos cambiamos ahí

\- Pero si ya estáis cambiados – les dijiste – solo tenéis que quitaros la camiseta

\- …Con tanta gente me da corte – admitió Hibari

\- Ni que se fueran a fijar precisamente en vosotros

\- … - se miran entre ellos – (suspiran) Está bien

Kaito fue el primero y lo hizo como si nada, Hibari lo hacía avergonzado y Dino igual normal solo que las chicas que habían por la piscina se acercaron a verles y prácticamente babeaban al verles

-Omnívora ¿no que no nos mirarían? – te recalco Hibari

\- Y..y yo que sabía que estabais tan bien – dices sonrojada

\- Oye ese no es Kaito – escuchasteis

\- ¿Él famaso? Pues ahora que lo dices..

\- No lo es – las interrumpió Hibari – Este se llama Juan Peréz

\- Ah pues se parecía… - se van

\- … ¿Juan Pérez? ¿De verdad?

\- No se me ocurría otro nombre…

\- Bueno… (suspira) aun así gracias

\- Hum – asiente – Por cierto omnívora ahora te toca a ti

\- Si si me iré a cambiar

\- De eso nada – te detuvo Hibari - ¿Crees que soy idiota?

\- Un poco

\- … - se te queda viendo – Kamikorosu

\- Jajaja – se empezó a reír Kaito

\- Sé que tienes el bañador debajo de la ropa. Ya que nosotros hemos tenido que desvestirnos aquí tú también

\- E..¿estás loco?

\- ¿Qué, no te atreves? – sonríe

\- … ¡Kyoya-kun baka! – dices avergonzada – Está bien tu ganas – te empiezas a desvestir

\- Tú no puedes ver esto – le susurro a Dino

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sino seguro tienes un "problema", ya sabes a lo que me refiero

\- … - se sonroja y desvía la mirada

\- Ya está – dices avergonzada

\- Te ves bien – te dice Kaito – Venga vamos a meternos – te coge de la mano y te lleva con él

\- Aaah maldito Kaito, se me ha adelantado – se queja Dino

\- Eso da igual. Vamos

Os metisteis a la piscina y al poco rato Hibari empezó a intentar hacerte aguadillas pero siempre lograbas escaparte cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo cosa que le cabreaba un poco

-Maldita. Ven aquí

\- Aahh no – vas nadando hasta donde esta Dino y te escondes detrás de él

\- Venga Kyoya ya dejala

\- Cállate – le hace una aguadilla a Dino – Ummm estoy en racha… - va a por Kaito e igual le hace una aguadilla

\- Ahgg ¿Por qué a mí? – llora estilo anime

\- Y ahora… - se gira a verte

\- … - tragas saliva - *No puedo permitir que me haga la aguadilla o habrá ganado*

\- Te toca a ti – salta sobre ti para hacerte la aguadilla

\- Ahhh no suéltame

\- Hum ahora – te hace la aguadilla

\- Agg maldito – le haces una aguadilla – Vengaaaanza

\- … estamos en paz

\- Bueno haré un largo sin respirar, ya vuelvo – dices

\- Yo también voy a hacer un largo – se apuntó Kaito

\- … pues yo también – se apuntó igual Hibari ya que le habíais dejado solo

\- *Que cansancio* - te pusiste boca arriba viendo las nubes pero al hacer eso no te diste cuenta de algo

\- … - saca sus tonfas – Si la miráis os morderé hasta la muerte – advirtió Hibari a los que se te habían quedado viendo

\- Oh ¿no se oxidan? – le pregunto Kaito

\- No pero por si acaso les he puesto un plástico

\- Ahh ¿y dónde las guardabas?

\- … Oye omnívora – cambio de tema

\- ¿? – te pones normal - ¿Qué?

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso que se te nota mucho el pecho

\- … ¿ehhh? – te sonrojas y te giras a ver a Dino para comprobar si era cierto y al verle en sock sonrojado diste por hecho que Hibari tenía razón - *Aaahh que vergüenza*

\- Y tu deja de estar así – dice dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Dino

\- ¡Ah! Kyoya por qué me pegas – hace un puchero

\- Estabas embobado viendo a (T/N) así – dice Kaito imitándole

\- A..ah no es verdad – dice sonrojado

Estuvisteis un buen rato más nadando y jugando (más bien Hibari hacía aguadillas a todo aquel que encontraba y si se quejaba sacaba sus tonfas y le golpeaba) y ya decidisteis iros

-Si queréis podemos ir a tomar algo – propuso Kaito

\- Por mi está bien

\- Ok pero tengo que ir a dejar esto – dijiste

\- Bien pues que el caballo salvaje te acompañe. Nosotros nos vamos adelantando

\- ¿Y..yo? – pregunto Dino

\- No, el fantasma que hay detrás de ti ¿Hay algún otro caballo salvaje?

\- P..pues…

\- Luego os llamo y os digo donde estamos

\- Ok. Vamos – le dijiste a Dino

\- S..si

Dino te acompaño hasta tu casa para que pudiese dejar lo que querías y cambiarte

-¡Ahhh qué es eso! Es una lagartija

\- Es una salamandra – le corregiste – Y se llama Salamander

\- ¿E..es tuya? – dijo ya más tranquilo

\- No

\- Entonces

\- Ella vino pero como se come a los insectos y eso no la echamos. Es como de la familia

\- A..ah… ¿y yo?

\- Tú no eres como de la familia

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué?

\- …(suspiras) bueno está bien si quieres estas al nivel de Salamander. También la podríamos matar sin problemas… – entras a casa

\- ¡Bien!... Espera ¿¡estoy al nivel de una salamandra!?

Después os reunisteis con Hibari y Kaito y estuvisteis conversando un rato

-Jajaja – te empezaste a reír

\- … - para de reír y te sonríe – Ya estas más animada omnívora

\- ¿Eh?

\- El lunes estabas desanimada por lo del sábado

\- …

\- Me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú

\- … - sonríes – Gracias Kyoya-kun

\- hum

* * *

Bueno espero les gustase y eso

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	14. Declaración

Ya queda menos...

Disfruten

* * *

-…

\- B..bueno ya que estamos aquí por qué no vam..

\- ¡Idiota! – le gritaste mientras empezabas a largarte

\- A..ah espera (T/N)

\- … - pasaste de él y seguiste caminando

\- (T..T/N)

\- Eres un idiota ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- A..ah no es mi culpa. No sabía que era una playa nudista

\- ¿¡Cómo que no es tu culpa!? ¿Osea conduces sin saber a dónde coño vas? Pues que bien…

\- A..ahhh ok lo siento ha sido culpa mía

\- Eso ni lo dudes

\- ¿A..a dónde vas?

\- A casa

\- El coche no está por ahí

\- … - te paras - …bueno… - coges tu móvil y marcas un número

\- ¿A quién llamas?

\- …Oye Kyoya-kun ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Quiero que me vengas a recoger

\- A..ah no espera, vale lo siento

\- …Si estoy con el mono violador pero no pienso volver con él, a saber a dónde me lleva ahora…

\- Ah que ya te he pedido disculpas

\- …Pues me ha traído a una puta playa nudista, tú dirás….ok – cuelgas – Podrías estarte calladito cuando hablo por teléfono joder

\- Lo siento – dice llorando estilo anime

\- …menos mal que vi las indicaciones de como llegar… de verdad… - empiezas a escribir a Hibari la dirección para que te recoja

\- *La he fastidiado*

\- … - te rugue la tripa - … - desvías la mirada

\- ¿? ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres podemos ir a comer algo por..

\- Ni hablar. A saber a dónde me llevas a comer, aún sitio con afrodisiacos

\- Cl..claro que no, eso no existe

\- Osea que si existiera me llevarías

\- Pues…

\- ¡Encima ni lo niegas!

\- A..ah c..claro que no…digo, que no te llevaría

\- …

Después de un rato Hibari llego y te llevo con él en su moto hasta tu casa pero antes de llegar a tu casa le pediste que te llevase un momento a un lugar

-¿Y bien? – te pregunto al verte salir de la tienda

\- …¡Me han contratado! – dijiste feliz

\- Oh asique era para eso… - sonríe – me alegro. ¿Entonces quieres ir a celebrarlo?

\- ¿Eh? B..bueno… tampoco es para celebrar… pero… *¿Por qué tengo ganas de decírselo al mono violador…?*

\- …hm – deduce lo que estás pensando – Bien pues por la noche vamos todos a celebrar

\- ¿?

\- Estate preparada… Y ahora sube, te llevo a casa

\- Si

_En otro sitio_

-Jefe ¿está bien?

\- Lo he fastidiado todo – dice echado en su cama boca abajo – Ahora me va a odiar – dice llorando estilo anime

\- Tr..tranquilo, seguro no ha sido para tanto

\- Aaahhh quiero morir

_Por la noche_

Escuchaste que llamaban a la puerta y fuiste corriendo a abrir creyendo que sería Hibari

-Hola

\- ¿Kaito? ¿tu también vienes?

\- Claro – sonríe - ¿Vamos?

\- A..ah ¿y los otros?

\- Ya deben estar en el punto de encuentro

\- ¿Punto de encuentro?

\- Sí. Kyoya-san me dijo que te llevara yo. Vamos

\- A..ah si

Mientras Hibari ya estaba con Dino esperando a que llegaseis

-…

\- E..esto Kyoya ¿Qué vamos a celebrar exactamente?

\- …la omnívora ha conseguido trabajo

\- ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico

\- Bueno… *oh ahí están*

Antes de que llegaseis al lado de ellos Kaito dijo que quería comprobar algo si no te importaba a lo que le dijiste que no había problema y te cogió de la mano

-Hola – saludo alegre Kaito

\- Habéis tardado – os replico Hibari

\- Jaja si perdón es que se me olvido que tenía que recoger a (T/N) – nota que Dino no para de ver que estáis cogidos de la mano a lo que sonríe - ¿Algún problema?

\- …

\- … - te atrae a él y te abraza sonriendo

\- ¿E..eh?

\- *Maldito*

\- *Bien parece que esta celoso…ja ja solo requiere un empujoncito*

\- Suéltala

\- ¿? ¿Por qué? – para de abrazarte – (T/N) ¿a ti te molesta que te coja de la mano o te abrace?

\- ¿? No

\- Ves no le molesta

Dino te atrajo a él por lo que tuviste que soltarte de Kaito

-*Mierda lo he hecho por impulso*

\- ¿Q..qué haces? – le preguntaste

\- *Venga venga que ya casi esta*

\- *¿Qué pretende Kaito…?*

\- A..ah.. em… y..yo… em… e..esto… Ven conmigo – dijo cogiéndote de la mano y llevándote con él

\- Oh lo ha hecho

\- ¿Vamos a ver?

\- Claro. Sigámosles

Dino te llevo cerca de una fuenta

-O..oye qué te pasa – le preguntaste

\- … *a este paso se me va a adelantar Kaito...* … (T/N)

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- … - te mira a los ojos

\- *M..mierda no me mires a los ojos* - desvías la mirada un poco avergonzada

\- P..primero de nada, perdón por lo de esta mañana

\- Ah si… ya lo había olvidado…

\- *Mierda se le olvida y se lo recuerdo…* se..segundo quería felicitarte por el que ya tengas trabajo…

\- … - sonríes – Gracias

\- Y pues… em… e..esto… (T/N)…em… m..¡me gustas!

\- ¡!

Te quedaste en sock ante la confesión de Dino que se acercó a ti para besarte pero que justo cuando ya estaba a punto de besarte te separaste rápido

-(T/N)…

\- Lo siento – susurras y sales corriendo

\- ¿m..me ha rechazado?

Mientras corrías te encontraste a Hibari y Kaito

-Omnívora

\- K..

\- … yo me encargo de ella, tu ve a ver como se encuentra el caballo salvaje – le dijo a Kaito

\- Si – se va corriendo donde Dino

\- … - bajas la mirada

\- …(suspira) No tenía intención de que esto pasar tan pronto

\- ¿?

\- Pero claro el inútil de Kaito tenía que hacer el idiota… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- K..Kyoya-kun…

\- Se ha declarado ¿verdad? – ve que asientes - …¿y has salido corriendo?

\- S..si… No entiendo… ¿por qué tenía que declararse ahora? Esto será muy incómodo… ¿No podría haberse esperado unos cuantos años más? Ya os dije que no puedo estar con él..

\- Me lo dijiste solo a mí, Kaito no lo sabía y por eso ha acelerado todo

\- … ahora se creerá que le he rechazado

\- Es que le has rechazado

\- Seguro ahora pasara de mí y buscara a otra persona…

\- (suspira) El caballo salvaje no hará eso, no te preocupes. Realmente parece que le gustas… Vas a tener que contarme que es lo que te prohíbe aceptarlo o no te podré ayudar

\- …no es algo en lo que me puedas ayudar, se trata precisamente de eso

\- …*¿se trata de que no la ayuden? ¿Por qué?*

* * *

Bueno ese era el cap. Ahora me gustaría contestar a un review:

 **Para** **Valery-chan** : Pues la verdad dudo mucho poner lemmon, se me da muy mal escribir esas cosas... pero ya veré, no estoy seguro

Espero les gustase el cap y eso. Hasta el próx

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	15. Sin respuesta

Bueno el cap lo subí ayer porque hoy tengo invitados y no se si podre escribir (intentare)

Espero les guste y disfruten

* * *

Estabas volviendo a tu casa y ya cuando estabas a punto de entrar te encontraste con un conocido

-¿(T/N)?

\- ¿? – te das la vuelta – Ímal

\- Cuanto tiempo –te sonríe

\- Si

\- Ah esto… él es Otik – te señala a la persona que está a su lado

\- Hola – dijo sin emoción alguna

\- Hola – saludas igual

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a correr?

\- A..ah claro, espera tengo que ir a cambiarme a ropa de deporte

\- Con eso vale. Solo coge una botella de agua… fría si es posible

\- Si – entraste para ir a por la botella – Ya – dices saliendo rápido

\- Trae yo te la guardo con las nuestras – se la pasas – Oh sí que esta fría – sonríe

Te fuiste con ellos a correr y estuvisteis un buen rato corriendo aunque en algún momento notabas como si el pantalón se te fuese cayendo por lo que a ratos tenías que parar a ponértelo bien

-Agh ya estoy cansada – tomas un poco de agua

\- Jaja si… hacía tiempo que no corríamos juntos

\- hm – asientes

\- …no hay nada mejor que llegar a casa y ducharse después de haber estado corriendo, despeja la mente al igual que correr, tranquiliza y… cuando te he visto se veía que te había pasado algo, estabas como pensativa, en tu mundo

\- ¡!

\- No preguntare porque – sonríe

\- …gracias…

\- Toma – te dice Otik pasándote su botella ya que tú te habías acabado la tuya

\- A..ah no hace falta

\- Es escrupulosa – le aclara Ímal

\- Ah…no lo sabía, lo siento

\- No pasa nada

\- Bien pues espero que el correr con nosotros te haya hecho despejar la mente. Y recuerda siempre que necesites algo puedes venir a mí, te ayudare encantado

Te acompañaron a casa y una vez te metiste ya se fueron

-Es linda

\- ¿? Ah sí, un poco…

\- ¿Tiene novio?

\- Jaja déjalo amigo. Ella misma tiene su propia norma de no tener a nadie por el momento *todo por culpa de esas…debería haberlas golpeado aunque sean mujeres…tsk*

Ya el lunes volviste a clases y estabas nerviosa por cuando te encontrases a Dino, por suerte en el receso no le viste, le entregaste a Hibari el obento de los dos y a pesar de que Hibari te dijera que te quedases con él para hablar te largaste lo más rápido que pudiste

-Hola – dijo Dino entrando a clases a la que muchas le saludaron

\- *Mono violador…*

Dino empezó a dar la clase bastante normal, como hacía antes de que te conociera. Las clases acabaron y fuiste donde Hibari como siempre a recoger la caja de obento

-Adiós – te despediste

\- (T/N) espera

\- ¿?

\- …emm…¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar? – cambio el tema del que quería hablar

\- …pues… trabajare los miércoles, viernes y domingos – sonríes – ya empecé ayer

\- Ya veo…

\- Si quieres puedes pasarte un día

\- Claro… esto… ten cuidado al volver

\- Claro – sonríes y sales

Ibas por los pasillos para ya irte y te encontraste con Dino

-¡! – desvías la mirada

\- …

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Pero me ha rechazado – dice llorando

\- Caballo salvaje tranquilízate

\- …creo que metí la pata un poco… - dice Kaito

\- Ahora no sé que voy a hacer

Hibari se acercó y le dio un puñetazo

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes que hacer!? ¡El verdadero caballo salvaje no se rendiría! ¡Dijiste que querías acercarte a ella y no te importo si le gustaba alguien si o no! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

\- Kyoya…

\- *Que carácter*

\- Tsk. Haz lo que quieras. Decidas lo que decidas tendremos que apoyarte pero ya te digo que es mejor que no te rindas. Puedes haber malinterpretado…ella… tsk maldición…

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- …(T/N)…

-… - pasas de largo

\- Espera (T/N) por favor

\- … - te paras

\- Yo… no sé como decirlo… esto…creo que no debí haberme declarado…pero… no me arrepiento

\- *¡! ¿Cómo que no se arrepiente?* …

\- Eso es lo que siento y pues… n..no cambiara…aunque me digas que no yo seguiré intentándolo… por eso… por favor dame una respuesta clara…

\- …l..lo siento… no puedo… aunque quisiese… no puedo ¡No debo! – sales corriendo

\- … - se queda sin entender

\- Caballo salvaje ¿no vas tras ella?

\- ¿Kyoya? ¿Estabas espiando?

\- Siempre os espío pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Ve tras ella, síguela

\- A…ah si – sale corriendo tras de ti - ¡(T/N) espera!

Aunque estuvieseis corriendo por los pasillos y estuviese prohibido esa vez Hibari lo aceptó. Al final Dino llego a alcanzarte

-Espera – dice cogiéndote de la muñeca para que pares de correr

\- …

\- ¿Por qué no me pues dar una respuesta?

\- …yo no he dicho eso… me refería que dejando aparte el si me gustas o no, no podría estar contigo… eso digo…

\- ¿P..por qué?

\- Porque si no… ellas tendrán razón… abran ganado

\- ¿Ellas?

\- Yo… ¡Yo no soy como ellas, no soy como creen que soy! – dices llorando a lo que Dino se quedó en sock y aprovechaste para volver a salir corriendo

\- …

\- Tsk aparta – dijo Hibari pasando al lado de Dino para perseguirte él ya que Dino no reaccionaba

\- …(T/N)…

* * *

Weee ese era el cap... espero les gustase y hasta el prox cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


	16. Pasado

Bueno ya esta el siguiente cap

Espero les guste. Disfruten

* * *

Hibari se mantenía en silencio viendo como devorabas el helado

-… - acabas tu helado y te quedas viendo el de Hibari

\- (suspira) toma – te lo da

\- …gracias – dices para empezar a comértelo

No quería molestarte, seguro que cuando acabases y te sintieses mejor le dirías el porqué de tu comportamiento asique se limitó a pedir a alguna camarera un vaso de agua y esperar a que acabases

-… - te lo acabas de comer

\- *Joder que rápida…* ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- … - asientes

\- ¿Me contaras lo que ha pasado?

\- …

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste de esa manera?

\- …bueno… em… ¿te acuerdas que dije que me cambie de cole debido a que se metían conmigo?

\- Hm. Cuéntame lo que paso

\- Bueno pues…Al principio no hubo muchos problemas…todas parecían querer hacerse mis amigas pero como decidí tener como amiga a una persona en concreto que les caía mal pues…empezaron a odiarme. Yo claramente defendía a mi amiga y pues…empezaron a hablar mal de mí…a cogerme manía pero no solo fueron ellas, también los profes y no sé porque…De los chicos creía que ninguno se llevaba mal conmigo, todos parecían defenderme y si es cierto que había uno que creía que tenía rivalidad conmigo debido a que yo saque más nota que él en la asignatura que mejor se le daba y por la que todos se asombraban de que fuera tan inteligente, no tenía problemas con él…

\- …continua

\- …Como ahora los chicos me protegían por así decir ya que había algunos que las gritaban para que me dejaran en paz…me cogieron más rabia… ya no se guardaban las cosas tanto como antes, eran más descaradas… Para ese entonces era muy inocente, demasiado inocente… Me preguntaron… me preguntaron si era virgen y como no sabía el significado de eso no les respondí al instante, espere al receso en donde se lo pregunte a mi amiga y me dijo que les dijera que no… la verdad fui una idiota por tener a esa como amiga

\- ¿Les dijiste que no lo eras?

\- … - niegas con la cabeza – No me quede muy convencida asique fui a preguntar a Ímal, él es como mi hermano mayor, siempre me ha cuidado aunque como por desgracia es un año mayor que yo no estaba en mi clase y solo podía verlo en el receso. Cuando le pregunte sobre eso se cabreo un montón, yo no entendía porque y pues me lo explicó… dijo que la amiga que tenía no era una amiga y se notaba a leguas que quería ir a pelear con las que me preguntaron y con mi supuesta amiga… Por suerte el receso acabo y tuvo que irse a clases. Cuando le pregunte a mi amiga porque me había dicho que dijera que no lo era me contesto que no sabía que se referían a eso, que ella se creía que se referían al signo de zodíaco. No me lo creí, aunque quería creerla no podía… parecía que mi única amiga me estaba traicionando… Luego llego un ti..

\- Al final que respondiste

\- …no les respondí nada, no veía el momento para decirles y parecía que se habían olvidado… Bueno luego llego un tipo de mini olimpiadas en mi cole en el que como no sabía en que participar, mis compañeras me pusieron en lo que ellas quisieron para dejarme en ridículo pero no fue así, quede de las mejores, me pusieron contra cursos más altos y todo

\- *zas*

\- Aunque no gané claro, si me ponen contra cursos mayores… y bueno después de eso volvieron a intentar acercarse a mí. Pase de ellas… Mala idea… Aprovecharon que le gustaba a un chico y empezaron a inventarse cosas que…bueno… no sé si contarte esta parte..

\- Cuéntalo

\- ¿Estás seguro? Cuando se lo conté a Ímal no le gustó nada..

\- Cuéntalo – dijo algo más cabreado

\- …ok… No sé cómo le metieron esas ideas en la cabeza pero… A ver… Un día cuando me quede a solas con ese chico al que le gustaba… emm… no sé como vino y me dio algo de dinero, en el momento no lo entendí, luego de un momento a otro intento besarme, claramente opuse resistencia. Luego intento tocarme y llevar a más la cosa. Acabe golpeándole y gritándole. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que el en realidad me quería y las otras le habían dicho que yo era… bueno... ya te lo imaginas… y que quería comprobarlo ya que no se lo creía y por eso hizo eso. Le mande a la mierda y me fui de ahí… claro está no le devolví el dinero, el dinero es el dinero no se lo iba a devolver una vez había intentado abusar de mi – ves como Hibari aprieta los puños – Más tarde me entere de que mi amiga siempre había hablado a mis espaldas, luego empezó a decirme todo a la cara. Ímal era el único que me defendia de ella. Se lo conte a los profes pero dijeron que era cosas de niños, no le dieron importancia. Ya cuando mí supuesta amiga intento pegarme decidí cambiarme. A pesar de todo yo no la golpearía aunque yo era más fuerte… no creo que las cosas se resuelvan de esa manera…

\- …Les morderé a todos hasta la muerte – dijo cabreado

\- No, no lo harás

\- …¿acaso eres idiota?

\- No

\- Cuando tuviste tu primera cita con el caballo salvaje dijo que te pusiste a temblar

\- Me acorde de cuando el otro intento… eso… y pues tuve miedo, ya no soy una niña como antes y seguro el tampoco y si me lo encontrase y volviera a intentarlo seguro no podría escapar, se habrá hecho más fuerte…

-…Realmente le morderé hasta la muerte

\- (suspiras) Igual Ímal quiso ir a golpearlo pero nunca le dije quien fue

\- … ¿Quién fue?

\- No lo diré

\- …

\- La razón por la que no puedo estar con el mono violador es porque yo misma a partir de eso me dije que no estaría con nadie hasta haber logrado todas mis metas, de haber triunfado porque sino como ellas decían seria que todo lo que consigo es porque me ayuda algún chico… en otras palabras me estaban insultando… Asique cuando las vuelva a ver quiero mostrar que las he superado a pesar de todo y no he necesitado la ayuda de nadie, que no soy como ellas creían. Quiero presumir de mi misma ante ellas

\- …Has pasado por mucho pero eso es una estupidez

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Solo por eso estas dispuesta a dejar al caballo salvaje? Hay otras formas de lograrlo. A muchas les gusta el caballo salvaje, puedes presumir también de pareja

\- …no… pero eso sería como que he necesitado de otro para..

\- Verdad o reto

\- ¿eh? No estamos jugando

\- Verdad o reto – te volvió a preguntar

\- …reto

\- Te reto a declararte al caballo salvaje

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Me toca

\- …verdad o reto

\- verdad

\- …¿es cierto que le gusto al mono violador…?

\- Sí. Jamás le había visto de esa manera. Realmente le gustas. Ahora te toca verdad. ¿Qué sientes por el caballo salvaje?

\- ¡! Nada

\- La verdad. Si no pagas tú. Recuerda que se cuando mientes

-E..eso no vale

\- La verdad

\- … m..m..me..me…me gusta…. – dices más que sonrojada

\- Hm lo suponía…

\- Ahora te toca reto

\- Di

\- Dime donde está el caballo salvaje

-… - sonríe y saca su móvil – En el parque

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Le puse un chip para rastrearlo por si se pierde

\- *Ni que fuera un perro…*

\- Si veo que se ha ido a otro sitio te llamo. Ahora ve

\- …gracias – te largas corriendo

* * *

Eso es todo. Espero os gustase y hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	17. Fallo

Bueno lo iba a subir algo más pronto pero nada...

Espero les guste...aunque es posible que no les agrade tanto...

Da igual. Disfruten

* * *

-Según Kyoya-kun debe estar por aquí – miraste a los lados buscando a Dino - ¡! *Ahí es..* - te quedaste parada - *D..dime que no es verdad...n..no puede ser verdad...*

Viste que a lo lejos Dino estaba besando a otra chica. No aguantaste y te largaste corriendo de ahí

-*Fui una ilusa... si no le respondía era obvio que pasaría...*

Cuando Dino dejo de besar a la otra se fijó que a lo lejos te estabas largando corriendo

-*¿Esa es (T/N)?* - pensó asombrado - *Mierda* - fue tras de ti

Tu acabaste después de un rato chocando con alguien

-¿(T/N)? – pregunta asombrado

\- ¿Ímal?

\- ¡! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí... - dices intentando reprimir las lágrimas – Solo me ha entrado algo en ojo no te preocupes

\- ¿Y por eso ibas con tanta prisa? No me lo creo. Anda ven aquí – dice abrazándote – Sabes que puedes contarme todo

\- ...

\- Cuenta lo que te pasa – dice limpiándote una lagrima - ¿Alguien ha hecho algo que no debía?

\- ... hablemos de esto en casa...

\- Bien. Mi casa queda más cerca que la tuya asique vamos a la mía. Venga vamos – te coge de la mano – Y ten – te pasa un pañuelo

\- No lo necesito – desvías la mirada

\- Bueno si se te vuelve a meter algo en el ojo lo necesitaras

\- ... - lo coges – gracias

Mientras Dino que estaba más alejado vio todo con algo de pena. Quería ir a hablar contigo pero seguramente no sería buena idea en ese momento asique se aguantó las ganas.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – te pregunto Ímal una vez llegasteis a su casa

\- ...dulce...

\- Jaja está bien algo dulce. Espera aquí veré que hay – se va a la cocina

\- ...

\- Mira – dice entrando – Como la otra vez te encontré supuse que lo necesitarías – te pasa una caja de pocky que te devoraste en nada – es..eso era lo único dulce que tenía..

\- ...

\- ¿Me cuentas lo que ha pasado? – dice sentándose

\- ... - desvías la mirada y tu móvil empieza a sonar - ¿? *Es Kyoya-kun... cierto..*

\- ... - te quita el móvil y contesta

\- Eh – te quejas

\- ¿Diga?

\- "¿? Herbívoro quien eres, que haces con el móvil de la omnívora"

\- ¿Herbívoro? Que raro... Soy Ímal. (T/N) no puede contestar en estos momentos

\- Devuélveme el móvil – te quejaste

\- "¿Y por qué se la escucha?"

\- ¿Eres amigo suyo?

\- "Si"

\- ¿Sabes lo que la ha pasado?

\- Ímal trae

\- "¿? ¿A que te refieres?"

\- Me la he encontrado a punto de llorar

\- Ímal no inventes

\- "...pásame con la omnívora"

\- Ok – te pasa el móvil

\- Kyoya-kun..

\- "¿Qué ha pasado?"

\- Em... bueno... le encontré pero... Ya te dije que esto pasaría por no haberle respondido

\- "...voy a hablar con el caballo salvaje"

\- No, no hables con él

\- "Entonces yo no hablare. Hablaran mis tonfas" – cuelga

\- A..ah espera... Ah colgado...

\- ¿Me cuentas lo que pasa?

\- ...está bien...

_Con Hibari_

-Kaito

\- "Hay me has llamado en pleno del trabajo, ¿qué pasa?"

\- Hay que ir a golpear al caballo salvaje. Cuando (T/N) se le ha ido a declarar no sé que ha pasado pero parece como si hubiera estado con otra chica o algo, no me ha contado bien las cosas (T/N) pero parece que un amigo se la encontró a punto de llorar

\- "¡! E..eso es grabe. Voy en seguida"

_Con Kaito_

-¿Kaito a dónde vas? Aun no has acabado

\- Lo siento lo siento. Os lo compensare. Pero esto es importante

\- ¿Más que tu carrera?

\- Si – dijo sin dudar - Adiós – se larga corriendo - *A ver... por donde dijo que estaba Kyuya-san...*

\- ¡Kaito!

\- Kyoya-san – va donde él - ¿Sabes cómo localizar al inútil?

\- Sí. Tiene un chip – dice sacando su móvil para ver donde esta

\- Em... ahora se supone que es tu mascota?

\- Era para espiarles mejor

\- ...

\- Ok ya se donde esta

\- ¿? – ve donde es - ¡! S..se donde es eso. Sígueme

\- Oye conozco la ciudad mejor que tu

\- Ah cierto pero da igual vamos

\- Hm... no me des ordenes

\- Aahh solo vamos

_Con Dino_

-*La he cagado... mierda... Ahora no sé que voy a hacer... siempre estoy fastidiándolo todo... ¿Tan mala suerte tengo?*

\- Caballo salvaje

\- ¿? Kyoya. Kaito

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que has hecho!?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Kaito déjame hablar a mí

\- A..ah bueno vale

\- Hm... ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HAS HECHO MALDITO ESTUPIDO!?

\- ¿E..eh?

\- De "e..eh" nada maldito. ¿Qué has hecho a (T/N)? ¿Qué ha visto? ¿Qué ha pasado? – dice cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa

\- ...a..ah... M..me ha visto besar a otra chica..

\- ¡!

Hibari le iba a golpear pero Kaito le detuvo

-Espera déjale que se explique

\- No hay nada que explicar. Es un maldito herbívoro que merece ser mordido hasta la muerte. ¿¡ACASO SABES POR QUE TE BUSCABA (T/N)!? No a ti ni te importa eso, prefieres hacer el herbívoro e ir por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana

\- Kyoya-san deja que hable, seguro hay una explicación razonable

\- Más le vale – le suelte – Como no tengas una buena explicación... Te morderé hasta la muerte. No me importa que seas aliado de Vongola – dijo con una mirada asesina

* * *

Ufff ea ya esta... Esto de escribir me desestresa mazo... Bueno ese era el cap espero les gustase y eso y pues nada hasta el prox cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	18. Explicacion

Bien perdon tardar... esque me puse malo y he tenido que ir al hospital y tal y pues ahora tengo que estar con medicacion... bueno aun asi he intentado que este bien asique espero lo disfruten

* * *

-Muy bien explica lo que ha pasado

\- Bueno pues… em… Esa chica quería salir conmigo, ya la rechace varias veces asique me dijo que si la besaba una vez me dejaría en paz para siempre y pues…

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Esa es tu maldita excusa? Asique lo hiciste voluntariamente – dice cabreado

\- Kyoya-san tranquilízate un poco *La verdad no sabía que realmente tenía una excusa*

\- No es mi culpa, estaba deprimido porque (T/N) me volviera a rechazar

\- Maldito herbívoro ella no te rechazó

\- Claro que sí. Tu estuviste presente, dijo que no podía estar conmigo..

\- Espera ¿cómo has dicho? – interviene Kaito - ¿dijo que no podía estar contigo? Eso no es un rechazo

\- ¿eh?

\- El que ella pueda estar contigo es distinto a lo que puede sentir. ¿Es posible que quiere pero no puede? No sé, yo lo he entendido así…

\- ¿E..eh?

\- Es cierto – le apoya Hibari - *Así no hay necesidad de decir el porque le estaba buscando*

\- ¿En..entonces…? ¿N..no me estaba rechazando?

\- (suspira) No, solo te ha vuelto a dejar sin respuesta

\- …mierda soy un idiota

\- Eso ni lo dudes

\- Pero aun así… me ha dejado sin respuesta ya dos veces

\- Vuelve a intentarlo. A la tercera va la vencida

\- S..si… pero… ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo se lo pregunto después de que me haya visto besar a otra?

\- Explica lo ocurrido. Te ayudaremos

\- Kyoya… Kaito…

\- Pero como vuelvas a fastidiar todo de nuevo te pienso morder hasta la muerte

_Contigo_

-Bueno me voy ya a casa…

\- …Te acompaño

\- No hace falta

\- Aún estas mal – dice levándose para acompañarte - *No me imagine que se acabaría enamorando de alguien… Y tal cual lo describe debe ser un idiota*

Ímal te acompaño a tu casa. Ya cuando llegaste y subías a tu habitación, le explicó a tu madre lo que te pasaba. Una vez en tu habitación te tiraste en la cama y pusiste algo de música casi al máximo de volumen para relajarte. Te quedaste dormida hasta la noche cuando notaste que alguien quitaba la música

-¿? – te incorporas - ¿Kyoya-kun? – dices sorprendida – E..esto..

\- Hm ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa, sigues con el uniforme…

\- Am…

\- ¿Me vas a contar que pasa? – dice sentándose en la orilla de tu cama

\- Em… le vi besar a otra chica…

\- Eso ya lo sé. Recuerda que fui a hablar con él. Me confirmo eso

-…*¿Ni siquiera lo negó?* - piensas triste - ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- …no lo sé…

\- ¿No te piensas declarar?

\- …no sé…

\- Hm… Te rindes sin intentarlo… eres una herbívora

\- …Kyoya

\- ¿?

\- …tengo miedo…

\- ¡! – se queda viéndote - … hm… No te preguntare la razón ya que se a que te refieres…

\- …

\- …Oye

\- ¿?

\- Mañana hace ya un mes que os conocéis no?

\- A..am… si… como tal y eso si… *un mes desde el accidente de…* Es un mono violador…

\- Supongo que si… de todas formas – se levanta – Estoy seguro que mañana no pensabas venir a clases asique solo quería advertirte de que si no vienes te llevare a rastras después de morderte hasta la muerte. Bueno adiós – se va

A la mañana siguiente tuviste que ir a clases debido a la advertencia de Hibari. Cuando llego la hora de inglés Dino dijo que no daría clases por asuntos personales asique dejo unos ejercicios y luego te llamó para que fueras con él

-Kyoya ¿nos dejas un momento a solas? Tenemos que hablar en privado

\- Si queréis hablar en privado iros a otra parte, aunque os va a dar igual porque igual os voy a espiar

\- Da igual solo vete, me pones nervioso

\- Hm… me hechas del comité... luego te morderé hasta la muerte – dice largándose

\- (suspira) …esto…

\- …

\- *¿Cómo empiezo…?* Mm… (T..T/N)

\- ¿No vas a dar clases solo por esto?

\- ¿eh? A..ah sí…

\- P..pues… n..no me respondiste y..

\- Eso que más da – desvías la mirada

\- (suspira) *lo suponía* … esto… a..ayer…

\- ¿Qué pasa con ayer?

\- E..en el parque… em… n..no era lo que crees

\- ¿? Ah… da igual lo entiendo…

\- Es que era p..

\- Da igual, no importa, ya está olvidado..

\- ¡Ahgg! Ya no aguanto sois unos herbívoros – dice entrando de nuevo

\- Kyoya

\- *De verdad nos estaba espiando*

\- Tú eres un herbívoro que no sabes explicar nada, y tú eres una herbívora que se cierra en sí misma y no quiere escuchar. A este paso no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Ambos tenéis que contaros algo ¿no? Pues entonces a qué mierda esperáis

\- …

\- …

\- …¿No decís nada? Bien pues lo digo yo, ya estoy harto de todo este drama. A ver tú escucha bien. El caballo salvaje beso a esa otra para que le dejara en paz, al parecer dice que ella le pedio que la besara una vez y así le dejaría ya para siempre. Es un idiota por hacerlo pero da igual

\- Hey – se queja

\- Pero el hecho de que sea un idiota demuestra que jamás hará nada malo…siempre y cuando sea consciente

\- …

\- Y ahora escucha tú. La omnívora ..

\- Kyoya-kun

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y..ya se lo digo yo… si eso..

\- Se lo cuentas ahora o se lo cuento yo. No te vas a librar

\- E..esta bien… p..pero antes… D..Dino

\- ¡! *Es la primera vez que me dice por mi nombre sin añadir nada*

\- Em… esto…

\- Deprisa que no tengo todo el día – te dijo Hibari

\- …em... p..pues... m..me..

\- Le gustas – intervino Hibari

\- ¡! ¿Qué?

\- ¡Kyoya-kun te lo has cargado todo! – te quejas

\- …(bosteza) tardabas demasiado

\- … - haces un puchero

\- E..¿es eso cierto?

\- ¿? A..ah… s..si…

\- Entonces e..

\- Caballo salvaje no te emociones. Ahora te tiene que contar algo

\- ¿?

\- …bueno esto… no se como empezar a contarte nada… primero e..

\- ¡¿quieres contárselo de una vez!? – te grita Hibari

\- Aahh Kyoya-kun no me grites solo quería pedirle disculpas

\- Tsk déjate de gilipolleces

\- Si si

* * *

Bueno ese era el cap espero les gustase y eso

Me despido rapido que sino me regañan porque deberia de estar descansando

 ** _Ciao Ciao!_**


	19. Pareja

Bien perdón por tardar

Disfruten

* * *

Le contaste a Dino lo que le contaste anteriormente a Hibari solo que omitías algunas cosas pero lo que no lo decías Hibari lo decía ya que veía necesario que dijeses todo

-Si casi se me olvida contarle eso… Menos mal que te lo conté Kyoya-kun eh, meeenos mal – ironía

\- Hm…

\- …

\- E..era por eso por lo que te dije que no podía estar contigo y..y eso… Lo siento…

\- …

\- P..pero supongo que eso ya no importa…

\- …ya veo…

\- De todas formas ahora mismo ya de por si no puedo estar contigo dejando lo otro aparte

\- ¿? ¿Por qué?

\- …emm la edad

\- …¿Eh?

\- Es que eres demasiado mayor – ves como se queda petrificado - ¿qué edad tienes? ¿22?

\- T..tengo 20…

\- ¿20? *Entonces… ¿puede que…?* ¿Ya cumplidos o te faltan por cumplir?

\- ¿E..eh? No entiendo la pregunta

\- Que si ya has cumplido años este año

\- A..ah si

\- …entonces… en vez de 4 años ¿nos llevamos 3? porque yo este año hago 17…

\- Imposible – dijisteis Hibari y tú a la vez – Entonces no es un pedófilo – dijisteis asombrados

\- H..hey ¿cómo que pedófilo?

\- Creía que era un pedófilo…

\- Yo también…

\- O..oye..

\- Pero aun así sigue siendo mayor de edad y tu menor por lo que se podría decir que sigue siendo pedófilo hasta que tengas al menos 18

\- Mmm es cierto sigue siendo un M.V.M.P.P

\- ¿Y..y esas siglas?

\- Significa mono violador mentiroso pervertido pedófilo

\- …

\- Bueno un pedófilo siempre será pedófilo

\- Verdad verdad

\- ¿P..por qué os metéis conmigo?

\- Venganza – le dice Hibari

\- ¿E..eh? ¿Venganza?

\- Ah es cierto la otra vez nos metimos con Kyoya-kun… ¿entonces la siguiente os toca meteros conmigo?

\- O con Kaito, el que sea más fácil

\- …em…

\- ¿? ¿qué pasa?

\- E..esto… ¿entonces t..te…emm… t..te gustaría…ser m..mi novia? – te pregunta sonrojado – Si dices que ya lo otro no importa y no nos llevamos tanto p..pues… em…

\- ….

\- Venga herbívora respóndele ¿Acaso lo vas a dejar de nuevo sin respuesta? ¿tanto te gusta verle sufrir?

Justo cuando ibas a responder sonó la campana indicando que la siguiente hora comenzaba

-Oh no se ha oído lo que ha dicho…

\- … - te sonrojas - *maldita mala suerte… y como para repetirlo…*

\- (T/N)…

\- … *mono violador…* … E..esto…. em…s..s..su..supongo q..que s..si… - dices avergonzada

Viste como Dino se alegraba pero luego Hibari os hecho ya. Al finalizar las clases Dino quiso llevarte a un sitio

-Esto… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

\- Mmm aún es algo pronto pero da igual… mira ven

\- ¿? – te acercas donde dice - …e..es una bonita vista

\- Por la tarde se ve mejor – te sonríe

\- …Da igual esta bien

\- ¿? – nota que le ha llegado un mensaje - …Esto… - guarda de nuevo el móvil – Independientemente de lo que pasara hoy quería darte algo…emm ¿Dónde esta? – se pone a buscar en su chaqueta – Aquí. Ten – te da una pulsera

\- A..ah gracias… pero..

\- Ya ha pasado un mes desde el accidente en el que te vi desnuda

\- No me lo recuerdes... *Pero… gracias a eso…* - sonríes - *Quien lo diría*

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí pero no hacía falta… ¿Puedo preguntar quién la eligió?

\- ¡! Em…p..pues yo

\- No mientas

\- …Kaito

\- Mmm tiene buen gusto… ¿Ya no te llevas tan mal con él?

\- No… Es que al principio creía que le gustabas pero luego me enteré de que solo intentaba ayudarnos como Kyoya…

\- Si, bueno… Emm… ¿te importaría llevarme a un sitio?

\- Claro vam.. – se tropieza y cae

\- …(suspiras) Torpeza infinita

\- … - se levanta avergonzado

\- Venga vamos e intenta no volver a tropezart.. – ves como se tropieza de nuevo - …

Después de un rato llegasteis a donde querías

-Esto…

\- …era mi antiguo cole – le aclaras – Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vine por aquí… Ha cambiado un poco

\- Ya veo…

\- …Me pregunto como estarán todos…

\- Pero ¿no que te trataban mal?

\- Sí pero han pasado ya unos años, casi 3… supongo que habrán cambiado en algo… o no… pero bueno – le sonríes – solo era curiosidad..

\- ¡(T/A)! – escuchasteis a lo que os girasteis – Cuanto tiempo

\- …ah sí… - sonríes forzadamente – cuanto tiempo…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo pasaba a ver como había cambiado por aquí todo…

\- Amm…

\- ¿Y tú? Ya debiste acabar las clases hace un buen rato ¿estabas dando un paseo?

\- Sí y como te he visto a lo lejos me he acercado a saludar… por cierto ¿quién es él? – dice refiriéndose a Dino

\- *Como no… sabía que por algo tenía que estar haciéndose la amable…* Es un mon..quiero decir es Dino

\- *Iba a decirme mono violador de nuevo*

\- Ahhh… ¿Es conocido tuyo?

\- No, soy adivina por eso se su nombre ¿Tu que crees? De verdad menuda pregunta tsk

\- …

\- Soy su novio – dice Dino como si nada a lo que te sonrojaste

\- N..no lo digas tan normal – le dices avergonzada

\- ¿? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me interesa que ella lo sepa

\- Pero ¿no es de las que se metían contigo?

\- Si pero igualmente

\- Y..yo no me metía contigo

\- Cállate ¿no ves que no estoy hablando contigo? Además si te metías conmigo pero da igual

\- ...*Ha cambiado bastante… antes no era así, era muy introvertida*

\- Ahh ya me aburrí de estar aquí – dices – vámonos

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si… y guarda eso, no hace falta que la ataques – dices empezando a caminar

\- ¡! Cómo sabias que iba a hacer – dice siguiéndote

\- Porque Kyoya-kun haría lo mismo

\- B..bueno…

\- ¿Qué arma usas?

\- Un látigo y… a Enzo – dice sacando una tortuga y mostrándotela

\- …una tortuga… hm… penoso

\- … - se queda petrificado

\- Bueno… - paras de caminar – Esto… ya que tú me has comprado una pulsera me gustaría darte algo pero… no se…

\- A..ah no hace falta nada

\- …idiota

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- … - desvías la mirada

\- *¿Y ahora por qué se pone así…?* Mm… ¡! *Ya sé* Esto…

\- ¿?

\- Podrías darme un beso per.. – no pudo acabar ya que le diste un rápido beso en los labios

\- …m..me voy a casa chao

\- … *realmente me ha dado un beso...* A..ah te acompañ.. – se cae

\- … - te le quedas viendo – Oye… realmente eres torpe

* * *

Ese es el cap... Creo que un capitulo más y ya lo doy por finalizada la historia

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	20. Final

Bueno el capitulo final. Es algo más largo que los demás. Espero os guste

Disfruten

* * *

-*Ya viernes… el mono violador dijo que mañana quería enseñarme una cosa… me pregunto que será…* - viste que entraban clientes - *bueno no puedo estar pensando en eso en medio del trabajo…Va y para colmo estos parecen de los que joden, espero que elijan rápido algo y se largen..*

\- Perdone

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Nos pone esto?

\- Claro – les das lo que han pedido - ¿Algo más o eso es todo?

\- Em sí ¿Nos das tu teléfono?

\- Son 2500yenes – dijiste pasando de ellos a lo que se rieron – Si no van a querer nada más pueden irse – dijiste una vez te pagaron

\- Creo que veremos que más puede haber – dicen viendo que más comprar

\- *En fin…*

\- O..oye (T/A)-chan – dijo tu compañera acercándose a ti - ¿Por qué les hablas de esa manera? En cima que son guapos…

\- …¿En serio? Yo no creo que lo sean...

\- Claro que s..

En ese momento entro otra persona en la tienda

-Bienve.. – te quedas callada – (suspiras)

\- ¿? (T/N) – te dice feliz acercándose a ti

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Kyoya-san me dijo que trabajabas aquí asique vine a saludarte

\- …

\- Bueno ya que estoy aquí comprare algo. A ver… mmm creo que comprare un trozo de pastel para Kyoya-san también ¿Qué crees que le guste?

\- Mmmm pues alguno de frutas… quizás este

\- Ah ok pues ponme ese y… para mi ese – te dice sonriendo

\- Claro. Ten, son 5050yenes

\- No hace falta que el page – te dijo la dueña – le sale gratis

\- ¿? ¿Por qué?

\- Prefiero pagar – le dice Kaito – 5050 ¿no?

\- Si

\- Ten – te da 6000 – quédate con el cambio… Bueno es posible que le diga a el idiota que se pase..

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle donde trabajo! – dices sonrojada

\- Jaja ¿por qué?

\- Porque no

\- Ok ok. Bueno adiós – se va

\- hm…

Tu compañera se acercó asombrada a ti

-¿Conoces a Kaito?

\- ¿Eh? Claro es mi amigo ¿Tú también lo conoces?

\- Es famoso – te dijeron

\- ¿Eh? ¿EHHH? ¿¡Kaito es famoso!? No tenía ni idea… ¿por eso decíais que él no pagase?

\- Si

\- A..ah…. quien lo diría…

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

\- N..no realmente no…

Ya cuando acabaste de trabajar e ibas a ir a casa te encontraste con Dino que quiso dijo que quería ir a presentarte a su familia a lo que le seguiste a un hotel bastante lujoso

-¿Vives aquí?

\- Si – te dice sonriendo

\- Hm…. Por cierto ¿sabias que Kaito es famoso?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ni idea…

\- Mmm… Oh ahí vienen

\- ¿? – viste a un montón de hombres trajeados - *¿¡Pero qué coño es esto!?*

\- Romario habéis tardado un poco

\- Lo sentimos jefe

\- Bueno ella es (T/N) – te presento

\- Oh es la novia del jefe – se escuchó que decían

\- Es muy bonita, bien hecho jefe

\- Encantado señorita, mi nombre es Romario

\- A..ah sí… *¿Por qué son tantos? H..hay demasiada gente…*

\- (T/N) ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S..si solo que cuando hay mucha gente me mareo…

\- A..ah lo siento. Chicos iros

\- Entendido

\- (T/N) venga te acompaño a casa – te dijo Dino

\- S..si – dijiste un poco mareada

\- De verdad lo siento

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte… Por cierto ¿por qué te llamaban jefe? ¿No que era tu familia?

\- ¿? Y lo es, es mi familia – dice sonriendo

\- …no lo entien.. espera – te quedas parada

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- N..no será q..que… ¿realmente eres un mafioso?

\- ¿Eh? Claro pero eso ya lo sabias

\- ¡No lo sabía!

\- ¿No? P..pero cuando fui a tu casa..

\- ¡Eso era una broma! ¿¡Como pretendías que lo supiera!?

\- A..ah… p..pues… ¡Da igual, ya no hay marcha atrás! No me puedes dejar

\- …eres como un niño…

\- Por favor no me dejes

\- No te pensaba dejar pero aun así eso de la mafia… es peligroso…

\- B..bueno… solo un poco…

\- ¿Y Kyoya-kun también o no?

\- Si pero él es de otra familia aunque es aliado

\- Mmm… Espera… Si te dicen jefe quiere decir… ¿¡Qué tú eres el líder!?

\- E..eh si…

\- Eso significa que… ¡eres rico!

\- …

\- Si tú eres rico, Kaito supongo que también tiene mucho dinero por ser famoso, Kyoya-kun supongo que también igual tiene dinero… soy la única que apenas tiene nada… soy patética…

\- N..no lo eres

\- *Y eso que Kyoya-kun es más joven que yo… y ya me supera…* - lloraste mentalmente

_A la mañana siguiente_

-Esto…

\- Venga manos a la obra

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar? – se quejó Hibari

\- Venga no seas así – le dijo Kaito

\- Mmm yo iré a limpiar por ahí – dijiste – Por cierto para qu.. – estornudas – Ahg maldición.. – vuelves a estornudar – Mierda

\- (T..T/N) ¿estás bien?

\- S.. – estornudas – Si…. Solo es que tengo un poco de alergia a la suciedad y al polvo

\- ¡Entonces no limpies!

\- Limpio si quiero

\- Oye omnívora si eres alérgica ¿cómo es que cuando limpias lo del comité no te pasa nada?

\- Porque solo es cuando hay mucha suciedad y polvo… y tampoco es como si fuera para tanto solo estornudo un poco y eso.. – estornudas - …

\- Hm…

\- A..ah mejor no hagas nada – te dijo Dino

\- Tranquilo no hay problema

\- ¿Eres alérgica a algo más? – te pregunto Kaito

\- Antes al sudor

\- ¿Cómo que antes?

\- Las alergias pueden cambiar

\- Entonces no podías hacer ejercicio

\- Si podía, ya he dicho que apenas me pasa nada y tampoco es como si sudase y.. ¿¡Por qué estamos hablando de esto!?

\- Ni idea…

\- Mmm me pareció leer que también eras alérgica a algo más…

\- ¿Dónde lo leíste?

\- ¡! E..en unos papeles

\- Si ya… ¿en los mismos papeles en los que ponía donde vivía?

\- S..si

\- ¿Qué más ponía en esos papeles? – le pregunto Kaito

\- Su estatura, su familia, edad, si trabajaba o no, si tenía pareja, s.. – se queda callado - …

\- Eso es acoso…

\- …

\- En fin…

\- ¿A qué más eres alérgica?

\- ¡Las piedras! – dijo Dino

\- …no… - dijiste - ¿Cómo va a ser alguien alérgico a las piedras? De verdad… una piedra es lo que te voy a tirar si sigues diciendo tonterías

\- …

\- A la arena pero solo cuando estoy mucho tiempo ya que me ensucio y pues eso…

\- Mmm

\- Bueno vamos a seguir limpiando… por cierto… mono violador.. digo Dino ¿te vas a mudar o algo?

\- No

\- …¿entonces? No me digas que estamos limpiando esto para otra persona

\- Si – dice sonriendo

\- …yo te mato – dices mientras Hibari te detiene para que no vayas a golpearle

\- Es para ti – te dice Kaito

\- ¿Eh?

\- El M.V.M.P.P ha comprado esta casa para ti – te aclara Hibari

\- ¿Q..qué?

\- Ah pero no se lo digáis aun. Lo habéis fastidiado

\- …¿Cómo que es para mí?

\- A..ah pues… Pensé en comprarte una casa… y pues… no sé… jeje

\- …

\- Y pues si no te importa vivir contigo… - dijo avergonzado – P..pero solo si no te importa, sino yo puedo seguir viviendo en el hotel mientras este en Japón…

\- …¿Cómo que mientras estés en Japón?

\- A..ah pues porque mi casa está en Italia ya sabes… La verdad me gustaría llevarte a Italia a que vivas conmigo pero supongo que quieres acabar de estudiar aquí…

\- O..oye ¿no te parece que vas un poco demasiado rápido?

\- P..pues…

\- A los M.V.M.P.P no les gusta perder el tiempo – comenta Hibari

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Kaito

\- Mono violador mentiroso pervertido pedófilo – le dijisteis Hibai y tu mientras Dino lloraba estilo anime

\- Ohhh ya veo

\- B..bueno… esto… no sé… tengo que preguntar a mis padres y..

\- Ya avise yo a tu madre

\- ¿Eh?

\- Le dije que te había comprado una casa y también le dije que estábamos saliendo

\- ¿EHHH? ¿Pero qué has hecho? Se lo tenia que decir yo, ahora se creerá que lo estaba ocultando

\- Es que lo estabas ocultando – comento Hibari

\- Claro que no. Solo quería encontrar el momento indicado para decírselo a mis padres a la vez… seguro ahora se lo dice a mi padre y… aahhh a saber

\- L..lo siento…

\- No importa… no te disculpes… …. Dices que quieres vivir conmigo ¿no?

\- S..si…

\- …*un poco rápido si que va*

\- Pero la dueña de la casa lo eres tu, si te llegas a enfadar conmigo o algo me puedes echar…

\- B..bueno… Por cierto quién eligió la casa

\- Yo – dice Hibari

\- Has elegido bien

\- Hm

\- Iba a elegir Dino pero al parecer iba a escoger unas demasiado grandes – dice Kaito – Pero esta es perfecta para dos personas...

\- Si, ya se ve… Kyoya-kun tiene buen ojo

\- Hm…

\- Oye ¿y puedo pagar yo la hipoteca? – preguntaste

\- Emm… n..no hay hipoteca… lo page yo todo… - dijo Dino

\- ¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene gracia… Bueno ya que más da…

\- Los muebles los he elegido yo – dice Kaito – Ahora luego los traen, espero te gusten

\- A..ah ¿Qué tan rápido?

\- Sí

\- Oye omnívora

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu madre dice ya te ha hecho las maletas, puedes venirte a vivir aquí ya por la noche

\- ¿¡Quéeee!?

\- Hm

\- P..pero…

\- Venga a limpiar – dice Kaito

\- (suspiras) Por cierto cuando comprasteis la casa

\- El martes por la noche

\- …

\- Venga venga dejar de hablar y limpiar

\- Si si – te acuerdas de algo – Kaito me han dicho que eres famoso ¿es cierto?

\- ¡!

\- Es cierto yo también tengo curiosidad – dijo Dino

\- …si…

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

\- No quería que os hicieseis mis amigos por eso…

\- ¿? Claro que no

\- ¿Y famoso de que eres?

\- Es cantante y modelo – dijo Hibari – Y ahora dejar de hablar de una vez y limpiar que al final soy yo el que lo está haciendo todo

\- Siiii

_Por la noche_

-Me voooy – dijiste

\- No mi princesa no te vayas – te dijo tu padre

\- Cariño déjala no pasara nada malo

\- ¡No pienso dejarla con ese pervertido!

\- No es un pervertido

\- Bueno… - dijiste – yo diría que más bien es un mono violador…

\- ¡No pienso dejar que se vaya!

\- (T/N) no le metas miedo a tu padre que ya bastante me ha costado convencerle…

\- Huy si ya lo veo, está súper contento de que me vaya. Bueno venga va adiós os quiero – te vas

Fuiste a lo que sería tu nueva casa donde esperaban ya Hibari, Kaito y Dino

-Ya estoy en casa

\- Has tardado

\- Si si

\- Mira (T/N) ya están todos los muebles y demás puestos – te enseño Kaito

\- Uo pero ¿no son demasiado caros? Osea los muebles y eso son muy lujosos…

\- Da igual lo ha pagado el idiota

\- ¿Por qué me llama idiota?

\- Hm…

\- Venga para que no te sientas sola hoy nos quedamos a dormir todos y pues… mira también hemos comprado algunos ingredientes para que hagas lo que quieras

\- …

\- Y ahora haz la cena

\- …

\- Kaito no la obligues a hacer la cena..

\- Esta bien – dices – Pero guarda mi ropa por mí si no te importa – le dices pasándole las maletas

\- Siii

\- ¡! Y..ya lo hago yo – dice Dino

\- Ni se te ocurra

\- ¿P..por qué?

\- Porque eres un pervertido – le dijisteis todos

\- …

\- Yo voy a ver la tele – dijo Hibari yendo a sentarse

Hibari puso las noticias y salió algo de que últimamente en un parque había un pedófilo que acosaba niñas pequeñas a lo que todos os girasteis a ver a Dino

-¿P..por qué me miráis? Yo no soy

\- "Solo se sabe que es alguien rubio" – dijeron

\- Dino…

\- ¡Que no soy yo!

\- Es difícil de creerte – dijo Hibari

\- ¿Dónde estuviste el martes? – le interrogó Kaito

\- Estuve con (T/N) y luego con vosotros

\- Si pero antes de estar con nosotros podrías haber pasado por el parque…

\- ¡Pero si os encontré cuando aún estaba con (T/N)!

\- Mmm ¿en serio? Yo no recuerdo eso – dijiste

\- ¿C..cómo que no te acuerdas?

\- ¿No estarás mintiendo?

\- C..claro que no

\- Hm hagamos como que te creemos – dijo Hibari – Omnívora ¿tienes algún juego?

\- Ah pues sí. Están en esa maleta

\- Bien

Después de un rato ya tenías lista la cena para todos. Comisteis hablando de cualquier cosa (os burlabais de Dino) y ya luego os fuisteis a dormir. Kaito tenía que dormir en el suelo del salón ya que Hibari ocupo el sofá y aunque en teoría había sitio para dos, obligo a Kaito a que este en el suelo. Dino fue a dormir contigo a pesar de que te negaste

-Oye mono violador

\- ¿Qué?

\- …¿Por qué elegiste estar conmigo? Hay muchas chicas que van tras de ti y que son muy guapas

\- …no me importa. Yo te prefiero a ti

\- Pero…em… ¿por qué?

\- … - sonríe – Porque tú eres tú y para mi eres perfecta

\- … - te sonrojas – N..no digas estupideces… eres un mono violador

\- Jaja ¿por qué siempre me dices así?

\- ¿Eh? Pues… porque un día después del accidente ese soñé con que un montón de monos querían violarme, sobretodo uno amarillo y pues como eres rubio pues…

\- A..ah… asique ese es el origen del mote…

\- S..si…

\- Ya veo… yo soñé con que te iba a vi.. – se queda callado

\- … - te le quedas mirando

\- … - te sonríe

\- …mono violador

\- (suspira) supongo que jamás me podré librar de ese mote

\- …Saru

\- ¿?

\- M..más adelante si tenemos un hijo lo quiero llamar Saru…

\- …¿P..por qué Saru?

\- Porque tu eres un mono violador…

\- *No si no se ni para que pregunto…* Pero ¿no es un poco…?

\- Si es chico Saruhiko, si es chica Sarumi

\- B..bueno…

\- …esto… gracias por la casa y eso… aunque ya sabes que no hacía falta

\- … - te sonríe

\- Esto… ¿Cuáles son las preguntas del examen del lunes?

\- ….

\- ….

\- Buenas noches

\- A..ah espera es no vale. Oye mono no te duermas. Dime cuales son las preguntas. Oye ooooye… Tsk mono violador

Al final te diste por vencida. Tampoco es como si necesitases las preguntas del examen (en realidad sí). Sabía que Dino te ayudaría para que aprobases pero tampoco te daría las respuestas ni nada aunque seas su pareja y tu pues no dejarías de fastidiarle tampoco ya que era divertido y de todas formas él te quería tal como eras.

-*Al final rompí mi propia norma pero… * - te giras a ver a Dino que ya estaba dormido - *A merecido la pena…* Te amo

* * *

Ok no se escribir finales... bueno aun así espero os gustase y todo eso. Aunque como dicen me salio demasiado oc Hibari (perdón no era mi intención) me divertí escribiendo la historia aunque salio mucho más larga de lo que pensaba y me falto añadir unas cosas que... bueno ya que más da. Eso es todo y gracias por leer. Nos vemos

 _ **CHAOS**_


	21. Especial San Valentín

Bueno... ¿qué tal? Feliz San Valentín. La verdad no sabía de que historia hacer especial y entonces me acordé de esta y pensé en hacer un pequeño especial. Espero que os guste.

Disfruten

* * *

-¿? ¿Una carta? – dices viendo el correo que había llegado - *Que raro* - la abres - …*Le mato* - coges el móvil y marcas un número

\- "¿Diga?"

\- Oya mono violador ¿por qué me mandas una carta si me puedes mandar mensaje al móvil?

\- "A..ah… jaja porque resulta mejor"

\- Tardan mucho en llegar… Recién hoy a llegado tu estúpida carta diciendo que vuelves hoy a Japón asique imagínate, no tengo nada preparado

\- "¿Recién llegó hoy?... Bueno da igual"

\- …(suspiras) ¿y se puede saber por qué empiezas con el típico de cuanto tiempo? Si apenas han sido dos meses

\- "Pero eso es mucho tiempo sin verte"

\- … - cuelgas – Sera mejor ponerle candado a la puerta – dices entrando en tu casa

\- (T/N)

\- …*Sí, debo poner algo sin duda* Kaito ¿qué haces en mi casa? ¿cómo has entrado?

\- No es muy difícil de forzar – dice Hibari en el sofá mirando la tele

\- …

\- Pues veras como hacía días no te veía…

\- Nos vimos ayer… - dices

\- Entonces estaba pensando – pasa de lo que le has dicho - ¡Vamos a visitar a nuestra gran amiga!

\- …

\- Esta huyendo del trabajo – te explica Hibari

\- ¡Ahhh! No es verdad – se queja

\- Kaito ¿te has escapado del trabajo?

\- A..ah… em… Pues… ¿qué más da? Hace tiempo no lo hacía

\- La semana pasada pasó igual – recuerda Hibari

\- Sí pero dijiste donde estaba a cambio de unas hamburguesas… - se queja

\- Y no me arrepiento. Oye omnívora he hecho la comida, está en la cocina

\- Bueno por lo menos algo útil habéis hecho… - dices yendo a comer

Por la tarde mientras veías como Kaito y Hibari jugaban a un juego llegó Dino.

-¡(T/N)! – dice entrando - ¡He vuelto, vamos a hacerlo para celebrarlo!

\- … - os giráis a verle

\- …

\- …

\- A..ah… ¿teníamos visita?

\- Wao~ lo pervertido no se le quita – comenta Hibari

\- E..esto mejor nos vamos – dice Kaito

\- ¿Qué? No, no os vayáis – dices – No me dejéis con el M.V.M.P.P

\- Un año y sigo con el mismo mote – dice llorando estilo anime

\- El mote es para siempre – le aclara Hibari

\- Oye ¿por qué no avisaste que venias? – pregunta Kaito

\- Emm sí avisé, a (T/N)…

\- Pero recién hoy me enteré – te excusas – Y se me olvido decirles… - admites

\- Bueno yo me voy – dice Hibari

\- Nooo Kyoya-kun quédate – suplicas

\- No te preocupes en caso de que este M.V.M.P.P te haga algo solo queda denunciarlo por pedófilo

\- Oh pues ahora que lo dices

\- ¿¡Me vais a denunciar!?

\- Solo si haces algo – le dices sonriendo – Bien pues gracias Kyoya-kun

\- Hm para eso está la asociación

\- ¿Qué asociación? – pregunta Dino

\- O cierto la A.M.V.M.P.P – recuerdas

\- Hm – se empieza a ir

-Ah espérame– dice Kaito apagando el juego – Nos vemos – se despide

\- …se fueron… Me voy a dormir

\- Pero si aún es temprano – te dice

\- Igual quiero dormir un rato

\- …enton..

\- Y tu duermes en el sofá – dices sonriendo

\- ¿Eh? P..pero ¿por qué?

Pasaste de Dino y te fuiste a dormir. Ya a la mañana siguiente le preparaste el desayuno como disculpa

-Oye mono violador – dices tirándolo del sofá

\- Itteee… - se queja - ¿qué pasa?

\- Te he preparado el desayuno asique deja de estar haciendo el vago

\- Es bonito que me hagas el desayuno pero ¿tienes que despertarme de esa forma?

\- Es que sino no me siento yo

\- (suspira) Está bien… - se levanta

\- …oye mono violador ¿qué narices has estado soñando? Se te veía demasiado feliz

\- Ah… Eso es privado

\- …pervertido

\- Jaja – ríe nervioso – A por cierto ¿sabes que día cae el domingo verdad?

\- ¿El domingo?

\- Sí

\- Pues domingo ¿no?

\- …sí el domingo cae domingo… No me refería a eso

\- Mmm pues si no cae domingo no sé qué puede ser…

\- El día…

\- A el número?

\- Mmm sí pero no

\- Mmm pues… Oh ¡ya sé! Mi día libre

\- E..eh…

\- ¿No era eso?

\- N..no…

\- Pues… - te pones a pensar - ¿Tu cumple?

\- Eso ya pasó

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Es verdad! No pudimos celebrar pero porque estabas en Italia… De todas formas es tu culpa, no viniste a Japón

\- Ya bueno no importa, ya lo celebraremos…

\- Eres un idiota – dices yéndote

\- ¿e..eh? *¿Se ha enfadado?* (T..T/N) ¿estas enfadada?

\- No sé, tú sabrás

\- …Eso significa sí, no?

\- ...

\- …

\- …(suspiras) ¿qué día cae el maldito domingo?

\- Ah. San Valentín

\- …¿¡EHHHH!?

\- …

\- ¡No puede ser! Ahhh y ahora qué hago no planee nada y… es la primera vez que tengo pareja – hablas contigo misma – Y la verdad dudo que el maldito mono violador haya preparado algo, si acaso querrá hacer honor a su mote

\- *¿H..Honor a mi mote?*

\- P..pero no tenemos porqué celebrar… Ag imposible si lo menciona es por algo… Ahora no podré librarme… Aunque… ¡Ah ya sé! Oye mono violador – dices girando a verle - ¿Y si celebramos tu cumple el domingo?

\- …Entonces, ¿cómo regalo de cumple y de San Valentín me das tu virginidad? – dice emocionado a lo que le das una patada en la partes y cae

\- Maldito M.V.M.P.P

\- S..supongo que esta vez me lo merecía…

Decidiste irte a casa de tus padres esos días hasta que llegase el domingo aunque Dino no paraba de llamarte cada dos por tres preguntando por qué te habías ido, que si estabas enfadada y le dijiste que no pero entonces volvía a mandarte más mensajes diciendo que lo sentía por creer que estabas enfadada, que por que no contestabas, que se empezaba a preocupar, etc…

Ya por fin el domingo le esperaste en un parque para pasear.

-¡(T/N)! – dice feliz

\- No grites

\- Es que estoy feliz, hacía días no te veía

\- Dos días

\- Pues eso, días

\- …(suspiras) Como sea… vamos – empiezas a caminar

\- Sí ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Mmm pues… la verdad no lo tengo muy claro

\- Que tal helado

\- Diría que sí pero no quiero que Kaito aparezca de la nada

\- ¿? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Si no te has dado cuenta cada vez que hay helado de por medio aparece de la nada Kaito

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… es verdad…

\- Mejor paseemos un rato y me vas contando como han sido los meses en Italia

\- Ah… Mucho trabajo la verdad… Apenas tenía tiempo… ¿y tú que has hecho estos meses?

\- Nada del otro mundo. Estudiar.

\- ¿Y qué tal te va? ¿Ya apruebas inglés?

\- En parte… Pero me sigue costando un poco… ¿? Oye ese de ahí no es Kyoya-kun?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ahí – señalas - ¡Kyoya-kun!

\- ¿? Omnívora – se acerca – Hola

\- Hola – saludas - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba golpeando a todas las parejas que veía

\- *¡Ahhh Kyoya nunca cambia!*

\- A..ah… que diver… - dices nerviosa

\- No estaréis en cita ¿no?

\- ¡N..no! Estamos paseando simplemente

\- Mmmm… Bien os creo por esta vez y.. – ve una pareja abrazándose – …Les morderé hasta la muerte – dice yéndose

\- K..Kyoya-kun es temible… - comentas

\- Habría que buscarle una novia

\- ¿Para que la mate? De todas formas dudo que sea capaz de fijarse en otra persona que no sea su reflejo

\- ¿Le gusta su reflejo? Pero entonces… ¿significa que es gay?

\- …Dino mejor déjalo, eres idiota

\- A..ah pero ahora que he dicho

\- Menos mal que no compramos helado – pasas de él – Si Kyoya-kun nos hubiese visto con helado seguro no nos creía y nos mordía hasta la muerte

\- Sí…

Estuvisteis paseando un rato hasta que te encontraste con algunas de las que se habían metido contigo en el pasado que al ver a Dino se acercaron a él para coquetear y este ni se enteraba

-*Siempre igual*(suspiras) *Ni siquiera se percatan de mi*

\- ¿? Ahora que me fijo ¿no eres (T/A)?

\- …¿te importa que lo sea?

\- N..no solo preguntaba…

\- Hm…

\- …¿os conocéis? – pregunta Dino

\- Desgraciadamente sí – dices

\- Entonces sí que eres (T/A)-chan – dice otra

\- Nooo soy un conejo. Anda que… Claro que soy (T/N). De verdad… Oye Dino me voy a buscar a Kyoya-kun

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Pasó de estar con ellas

\- …¿Eran de las que…?

\- Sí – dices – Por eso prefiero irme

\- Entonces voy contigo

\- Déjala – dice una – Si quiere irse que se valla, puedes quedarte con nosotras

\- …Lo siento pero… - te atrae a él – Es que ella es mi adorada novia – dice abrazándote

\- O..oye no les digas – dices sonrojada – No tienen porqué saber…

\- Jajaja da igual, ni que fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse – ríe – Entonces nos vamos – dice cogiéndote de la mano y llevándote con él algo rápido

\- …gracias… - susurras

\- No tienes que agradecerme, en tal caso sería al revés. Ah y perdona por no haber notado que estabas incomoda ni darme cuenta de sus indirectas

\- Sus indirectas muy directas pero est.. – le sueltas de la mano y ves que tropieza y cae al suelo - …Cuidado, hay una piedra

\- ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? – se queja

\- No sabía si tropezarías con algo tan tonto pero ya veo subestime tu torpeza… ¿Y esta caja? – dices cogiendo algo que se le había caído

\- ¡! ¡Trae! – te la quita

\- …

\- …esto… sigamos

\- …hm…

Por la tarde le dijiste a Dino de volver a casa y llamaste igual a Hibari y Kaito para que fueran.

-Mira lo que traigo – dice Kaito – Tarta, para celebrar el cumple del idiota

\- Gracias Kaito – le dices

\- ¿Querías volver para celebrar? – te pregunta Dino

\- Sí, así mejor – dices sonriendo

\- … - se sonroja - N..no seas tan linda o me darán ganas de hacer cierta cosa…

\- … - te escondes detrás de Hibari – Oye Kyoya-kun

\- No te preocupes que si se acerca le muerdo hasta la muerte

\- A..ah no voy a hacer nada – dice avergonzado

\- Juguemos al parchís – dice Kaito – Será divertido

\- Bueno…

Estuvisteis jugando unas cuantas partidas ya que os divertíais. Hibari siempre que podía os comía y Kaito y tú hicisteis trato de entre vosotros no comeros y de ir contra Dino o Hibari en venganza. Parasteis de jugar una vez que por fin perdió Hibari.

-Tsk cómo es posible… si había trucado el dado…

\- ¿Qué habías hecho que?

\- Bueno ¿no íbamos a tomar tarta?

\- Ah sí

\- Cumplías 50 ¿no?

\- …21…

\- No lo pareces/ Quien lo diría/ Imposible- bromeasteis

\- … - llora estilo anime

\- Bien esto… ¿cantamos no?

\- No hace falta

\- Yo paso de cantar… Canta tú – le dice a Kaito

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

\- Es cierto ya que eres cantante sonara bien

\- P..pero… Emm ¿qué canto?

\- Pues no sé… Di… "porque es un M.V.M.P.P idiota, porque es M.V.M.P.P idiota, porque es un M.V.M.P.P idotaaa~ y siempre lo será"

\- ¡Ya has cantado tú! – te dice Dino

\- Ok – dice Kaito - Porque es un M.V.M.P.P idiota, porque es M.V.M.P.P idiota,… porque~ es un M.V.M.P.P idotaaa~~ y siempre lo será~

\- …

\- Bravo – aplaudís tú y Hibari

\- Jaja si con eso os contentáis…

\- Yo no – dices – Canta otra

Kaito cantó otra canción más y ya luego les diste un trozo de tarta a cada uno mientras jugabais algún juego de la play.

-Bueno ya se ha hecho tarde… Será mejor irnos…

\- Es verdad… mañana lunes de nuevo…

\- Bueno… yo ya canté como regalo – dice Kaito – Espero que la pases bien, idiota

\- Gracias… Y no soy idiota

\- A..a mí no se me ocurrió algo – dices – lo siento…

\- No importa – te sonríe – Con dormir juntos hoy me vale

\- … - te sonrojas – V..vale… - desvías la mirada

\- Al final voy a ser el único en dar algo útil – dice Hibari – Toma

\- ¿? ¿Y esto?

\- Se lo pedí al bebé. Creo que por su tono puedes imaginar que es. Úsalo bien

\- *Oh* Gracias

\- Hm… Adiós – se van

\- No lo pillo ¿qué es? – preguntas – Deja ver

\- Jaja no, puede ser peligroso

\- Pero si son solo unas pelotas – dices haciendo un puchero a lo que se sonroja

\- B..bueno mejor vamos a dormir ¿si? Que mañana tienes clase

\- …no me lo recuerdes… Está bien iré a cambiarme…

\- (suspira) *¿Debería usar una hoy?...* - igual va a cambiarse - *No estoy seguro si sería buena idea… pero… qu..quizás con eso tenga oportunidad…*

Una vez acabaste de cambiarte volviste a la habitación donde Dino igual ya acabó de cambiarse

-E..esto (T/N)

\- ¿? ¿qué pasa?

\- Emmm *que sea lo que dios quiera* ten – te pasa una de las bolas

Apenas lograste llegar a cogerla pero igual acabó explotando y un humo morado te rodeo

-*¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?* - piensas mientras el humo se disipa - ¿? ¡! ¿D..Dino?

\- ¿Eh? (T/N)… a..ah mierda el bazooka…

\- ¿Ba..bazooka? N..no comprendo… Y..y ¿por qué tienes el pelo corto?

\- (suspira) esto es diez años…

\- A..¿ah? ¿¡Estoy en el futuro!?

\- Sí pero no grites tanto que nos van a oír

\- P..perdón… esto… ¿p..puedes apartarte un poco? – dices sonrojada desviando la mirada ya que estabas entre la pared y él

\- … - sonríe - ¿De verdad quieres eso? – dice acercándose más a ti

_Con Dino_

Cuando se disipo el humo comprobó que habías sido cambiada por tu yo de 10 años a lo que se sonrojo al comprobar que te habías desarrollado un poco más y encima llevabas vestido ajustado

-¿? ¿El pasado?

\- …

\- Emmm supongo que ha sido tu culpa. Menudo mono violador

\- ¿M..me sigues llamando así?

\- Claro – sonríes y notas como se sonroja - …oh~ ya veo… Jajaja entonces invertimos los papeles?

\- ¿E..eh? ¿I..invertir los papeles?

_Contigo_

-A..apártate pedófilo – le dices

\- Jajaja supongo que esta vez si te daré razones para que digas eso

\- ¿E..eh?

Dino empezó a besarte mientras tú estabas un tanto en shock y sonrojada. Luego empezó a darte pequeños besos por el cuello mientras metía las manos debajo de tu camiseta.

-D..Dino

\- … _ti amo_ – dice volviendo a besarte

Correspondiste el beso como pudiste y luego volvió a aparecer el humo morado y al disiparse comprobaste que habías vuelto pero igual Dino te besaba y estaba encima de ti a lo que avergonzada le diste una patada en las partes y te incorporaste

-¿Q..qué crees que hacías? – dices sonrojada – ¡Pervertido!

\- P..pero si fuiste tú – dice aun quejándose por el golpe

\- ¿C..cómo que fui yo?

\- Dijiste "invirtamos los papeles" y empezaste a besarme y tentarme

\- ¡M..mentiroso! Y..yo jamás haría eso, s..seguro te lo estas inventando ya que no hay manera de que lo pueda saber

\- Pero si es la verdad

\- No me lo creo – dices desviando la mirada

\- …¿y tú que hacías?

\- ¿eh?

\- En el futuro

\- …N..nada – dices sonrojada – *Comprobar que realmente eres pedófilo, aunque he de admitir que me estaba gustando*…

\- (suspira) *supongo que he desperdiciado la oportunidad…*…

\- … - escuchas que suena el móvil de Dino y lo coges - ¿sí?...

\- A..ah trae – te dice Dino quitándote el móvil - ¿D..diga?... Ya dije que no podrá ser… No, esto…que os lo explique Romario – cuelga – (suspira) de verdad…

\- …Oye…

\- ¿?

\- mm… no es nada… no importa…

\- …E..esto quería decírtelo en otro momento pero ya que han llamado y eso…

\- ¿?

\- …Em…. – saca la cajita que anteriormente viste y la abre

\- ¡!

\- ¿Q..quieres casarte conmigo? ¡A..antes de que digas nada es por estar comprometido y…! emm… E..en Italia una familia para aliarse quería matrimonio pero no pueden si ya estoy comprometido y… ¡N..no hace falta que nos casemos ahora pero!... Em… No sé como explicarlo, debí haberlo preparado mejor…

\- …D..Dino

\- ¿sí?

\- Em… no sé porque tu torpeza se me hace adorable…

\- … - se sonroja

\- D..dices que querían casarte con otra no? – ves que asiente – Por eso me pides matrimonio…

\- S..sí…

\- …S..supongo que si por el momento es solo comprometerse no tengo problema… - dices sonrojada desviando la mirada

\- (T/N)… ¡gracias! – dice saltando a abrazarte

\- N..no des las gracias…

\- La verdad no esperaba que aceptaras tan fácil

\- B..bueno…

\- Desde ahora estamos comprometidos – dice sonriendo – Pero esperare a cuando quieras para la boda

\- Para eso quedan aún años…

\- No importa

\- …Realmente eres un idiota – le besas

Puede que Dino se adelantase al pedirte matrimonio a tu parecer pero solo quería asegurarse de estar siempre contigo. Igual puede que fuese un idiota pero así le querías. Al fin y al cabo siempre sería un M.V.M.P.P pero era tuyo y tú de él y así sería por años.

* * *

Y eso era. Espero os gustase y lo hayan disfrutado. También aprovecho para responder a un comentario

Para _ **Kuro:**_ Emm primero de nada gracias por leer la historia. Segundo, sigo pensando en la historia de Hibari x Tsuna que me has pedido pero por el momento solo se me ocurrio Fon x Hibari desgraciadamente... en cuanto se me ocurra como hacerla la subo. Finalmente, no tengo facebook pero si google+ (copito garcía), también puedes decirme por whatsapp (+34638184597) (creo era así... No sé mira si de mote tengo Jikken)

Y creo eso es todo. Espero haber hecho bien en hacer el especial de esta historia

GRACIAS POR LEER

 _ **CHAO!**_


End file.
